Special surprise
by SugarAndRainbows
Summary: Bella always urges Edward to forget everything else and just do as he wishes, no Volturi, Not many werewolves, nothing, but what happens when Edward switches sides and is urging Bella? BxE M for...implied content. No good at summaries. Just take a peek
1. The Meadow

**Special surprise**

Hey guys! My first "published" story on this account. It's a practice so don't have a cow at me please. I didn't really _want _to put this up but my Best Friend, as you might know her, Shaunna100, urged me to put this up. Please R&R, I suck at summaries too, Enjoy it!

* * *

I felt his molten gold eyes remain on my face as I chewed my remaining Cheerios. He smiled at the un-usual rhythm of my chewing; he could sense I was obviously uncomfortable. I looked up at his breath-taking smile; my face turning a light red. He chuckled and continued to watch me. I hurried my pace and finally I was staring at the last Cheerio is the blue rimmed bowl. I chased it around the bowl and quickly finished it off before chugging down the remaining milk. Before I could stand up, he swiped the bowl and rinsed it out; exactly what I would do.

"Where would you like to go today?" Edward asked me, his velvet smooth voice forcing me to try to remember why he chose me out of every other girl on earth. I quickly reminded myself, continuing on to answer his question.

"I don't know. Do have any place in mind?" I whispered, trying to stay as quiet as possible so Charlie wouldn't hear us. Edward chuckled again, probably hearing Charlie's thought. Charlie most likely heard me, despite my efforts, and probably was getting wrong thoughts.

"I don't, but I'm willing to take you anywhere today Bella." He wrapped his strong arms around me and started to sway, I felt relaxed, and all I really wanted to do was stay here in his arms until the end of time, or at least until Charlie came in.

"Hey Bells. Edward." Charlie said walking beside us. He still hadn't taken a liking toward Edward so, I tried to push Edward away, but he held onto me, like the most precious thing in the world, that he couldn't handle to lose. There was truth to that; _I _was the most precious thing to _him. _And he _wouldn't _live without me.

Charlie raided our fridge and frowned at the emptiness that was in it. He grabbed a unknown beverage and hurried back to the comfy chair and his baseball game.

Edward put his perfect shaped mouth next to my ear and whispered "How about The meadow?" My heart pounded practically falling out of my chest as the cool air brushed up against my ear. Shivers danced down my spine, the tingling sensation reaching my fingertips.

"Why the meadow?" I asked, keeping my voice steady, he smelled my hair, speeding up my heart beat once again.

"You'll see." He whispered, kissing me head.

"'Kay" I managed to gasp out, between my quick heartbeat. He did his perfect crooked smile and rushed me to the door. I waved to Charlie and grabbed my umbrella; if the forecast was true, it was going to rain.

I immediately, out of habit, walked over to my old truck. It was given to me by my father, Charlie, when I moved to Forks. I loved it, it was perfect to me. Edward herded me toward his shiny Volvo instead. I pouted a little before continuing down the driveway. Edward smiled the whole way to his car, probably thinking of what we were to do when we in fact reached the meadow.

Edward opened the passenger door for me like the gentleman he was, and softly kissed me. It took me by surprised but, I liked it. It made my heart continue to go into over-drive, the way it was most of the time when I was around him. I watched him step away, but when I blinked he was sitting next to me. Another benefit when being a vampire; I made a mental note to add that to the long list of things I had about being a vampire. I'd convince him one way or another. Edward tried to read my face but I hid my thoughts the best way I could. If he knew about my list, he'd make his own about "The cons of being a Vampire". Edward flashed his smile and started the engine. I was so accustomed to the sound of my Truck's loud roar that it surprised me when a purring sound came from the vehicle. Edward slammed on the gas pedal, sending us into hyper speed.

A couple of times while we were driving Edward looked over at me to make sure my seat-belt was fastened. Then he'd try to strike up a conversation.

"Bella, what time to you have to be home today?" He questioned me, barely looking at the road as he weaved swiftly between cars.

"Ten, but I have to get home to make Charlie dinner." I told him, looking at the road every few seconds to make sure Edward wasn't going to crash into anyone. I did trust him, but although he drove this almost all the time, I still was over-cautious. I lived with my mother, Reneé, most of my life. I had to have some sense of caution. Edward replied with a soft look of his gorgeous eyes, and a woven smile on his perfect lips.

After a few minutes, or so it felt like, looking at his face we'd arrived. Once again he opened the door quickly and helped me out. I gave him a embarrassed smile. I didn't need the help, but it made me blush to see it. The pink started to flood into my cheeks. I quickly shook it off before Edward would've gotten a chuckle out of it. Before we entered the woods he turned around and stared into my eyes, he smiled and bent down a little. I got the picture, I stepped behind him and got ready to jump on.

"Please hold on. I don't want my human smooshed." Edward joked. I obediently did as he asked and curled my arms as tight as I could before choking him, though that wasn't possible. My dear lover didn't need air. I shoved my face into his neck before we started soaring. It felt like we were flying, the air blowing against my head, making my dark hair dance around. I was getting used to riding on his back when, he stopped. I jerked forward a little before Edward hinted me to let go. Once again I followed his orders; I slowly, without pulling him or pushing him in anyway, jumped down. As soon as the ground met my feet, I turned to see my surroundings.

The meadow was gorgeous as usual. Flowers poked up everywhere making rainbows of petals blow about. The forecast was true, but our little haven was an exception; clouds covered the outside woods, with the sun shining down on my sparkling Edward and me. I gazed upon his perfectly shaped face, and squinted with the light dancing upon it.

"It's just as beautiful as ever." I announced, flopping down onto the grass. I sat up for a second but, lazily, I laid down instead. I closed my dark brown eyes and relaxed, thinking of all the possibilities that were to happen today. I wondered what Edward was going to do with me here, why he brought me here in particular, basically, what was he doing?

I opened an eye and saw his head on my chest. As usual, my heart accelerated. I could feel it's swift pace pound hastily against my ribcage. Edward still lay there, listening carefully to it, careful to not miss a heartbeat. After another few minutes, and after my red cheeks faded, he lifted his head and stared lovingly at my face.

"Bella?" Edward asked, keeping his eyes straight into my face. I sat up immediately and looked down. It was hard for me to look into his molten eyes with blushing sometimes, and now was one of those times.

"W-What?" I replied. Edward reached over, pulling my face up with two of his fingers. I looked into his eyes and saw everything he felt. Right now I could tell he loved me, and he was glad he met me.

"Your beautiful," He stated, I blushed some more and tried to look down but his fingers held my face. "And I can't wait to spend eternity with you." He smiled, my heart melted.

"E-Edward!" I gasped, trying to keep my thoughts in place. I looked around, trying to focus on keeping away from his eyes. I hungered to glance up at them, but I didn't in fear of blushing again. Edward just made me feel so happy. And I felt he should know that.

"Edward," I continued, I stared into his face, which was now tilted, and said what I'd been thinking. "I can't wait until we spend eternity together too. Y-you make me feel so happy." I ended. I smiled beneath my fallen hair and quickly pushed it behind my ears. Edward chuckled, softly touching his nose with mine.

"I'm glad, love." He pushed his cold lips onto mine, surprising me with the action. I smiled within the kiss and returned it. I loved him so much it was unbearable. I wanted him to be there for every moment in my life, I didn't want a second without him I wanted his love for eternity, and I was pretty sure he wanted the same.

Edward pulled away, grabbing onto my hand. He tickled his fingers over my palm, sending shivers up my arm. I was dazed, but gathered myself up before he spoke again.

"I'm so lucky to have you." He whispered, brushing lips against cheek quickly. I widened my eyes is surprise. Why did he always have to say that? **I **was the lucky one. I was irregular for me to say the due to the crappy luck I normally had. I was far from perfect, I was clumsy, plain and before Edward, had a very boring life.

"No, no, I can assure you I'm lucky to even have met you. Never mind love you." I murmured back. Edward twisted his face. I returned it with a smile, causing his to roll his eyes as well as embracing me in a soft hug. I laid my head against cold, rock chest, relaxing all my muscles, savouring the moment as much as I could. He wrapped his arms around me rocking me into a lazy state.

"Edward," I couldn't believe what I was about to say but, I needed to say it. I might regret it next time he left to hunt, and that would bother me. Edward looked down and my baby-like face with wonder. I inhaled, preparing myself for what he was going to say. "Kiss me. Again."

Edward looked confused, in seconds it was washed away, shifted into a devious smile.

"So that's what you want." He smiled the exact way I loved it. Edward, my love, my fate, was the only hum-…er… person I wanted to hold me. The one I wanted to kiss me.

I extended my neck to reach his lips; he returned it bending his head down so I could touch his them. I kissed him with all the love my heart had held for the time we were here. We kissed passionately for about ten minutes, me gasping for air every few minutes, and Edward chuckling about my "human" needs. We stopped and I, out of breath, squirmed out of his arms onto the bright grass. The flowers gave off a sweet smell of between daisies and tulips. I sniffled, closing my eyes in relaxation. Before I knew it, I found myself sitting onto of Edward's chest.

"Edward?" I questioned, noticing Edward looking up and me smiling.

"Yes?"

"Do you realize I'm sitting on you?"

"Yes, I put you there."

"Why?"

"Er…" Edward never stuttered often. "Because I happen to love you."

"Really?" I sarcastically replied.

"Yes."

"And you do know-" I was cut off by Edward rolling me over so he was on all fours, looking at me and my blushing face.

"What are you doing?" I was answered by Edward kissing me once again, not hurting me in anyway. This time it was different then the others, he wasn't the same, careful Edward that wouldn't let anything happen to me. He turned it into a make-out session. And might I say a damn good one too. I'd been getting used to him kissing me but this time I couldn't keep up. I ran out of breath faster, my lips couldn't keep up. I tried but every time I was close to keeping up I ran out of breathe.

"Edward!" I gasped between kisses.

"Hmmm…" He mumbled irritated.

"Slow….down!" I panted. He pushed his mouth to my ear, humming my lullaby while he waited. We started up again, when I heard a soft voice from behind us.

"E-Edward? Bella?!" I heard the voice say, I recognized it immediately.

"Alice?!" Edward exclaimed. The petite dark haired girl, had her eyes wide and her mouth in a perfect "o" shape. I realized what it looked like we were about to do and hastily pushed on Edwards chest. For one moment I forgot how much stronger and how much alike he was to a rock. The pain surged throughout my left hand, making me howl in pain.

"Ahhh! Ouch Edward! OWWW!!" I screamed. Edward ignored Alice, returning to my, very much in pain, hand. I shook it as a reaction to trying to rid of the pain. Edward took it in his own hands kissing it slightly.

"I'm sorry Bella!" He apologized. "It doesn't seem to be broken or sprained so it's okay. You might have a bruise though." Edward admitted still pecking it with his lips. Alice, still dazed, walked over to my hand, trying to focus more on my aching hand then what she apparently seen us doing.

"Still, I think Carlisle should take a look at it." Alice said examining it with Edward. Edward still showered it will sorry kisses while Alice gave my hand back to him. They both stared at my eyes that had tiny tears forming at the corners. I whined softly in pain, aching for him to hold me again. Edward picked me up and ran through the forest with me in arms, looking down at me with loving eyes. The rain started up and I half regretted my umbrella, Edward was blocking it out so I wouldn't get cold, though Edward was getting wet along with Alice and it bothered me. Alice giggled, hiding her smile, before looking ahead. Edward's face turned hard and he accelerated so he'd be at pace with Alice. He turned his face to her, frowning, she looked back smiling apologetically. I was so confused. They were having their thought fights and it bothered me. I closed my eyes and soon found myself surrounded in a veil of darkness.

-0-0-0-Special-0-0-0-Surprise-0-0-0-0-

I woke up and found myself in Edward's room, lain down onto Edward's couch. I rubbed my eyes looking around to find, everyone, including Rosalie, surrounding me.

"Bella, is your hand still in pain?" Carlisle asked, bending down, I noticed Edward was at my feet, watching my every move with extreme carefulness.

"No, it's feeling better now." I answered clenching my left hand, showing him I wasn't in such pain I couldn't move it. Though it still felt like needles were pricking me in the palm, I didn't need to worry The Cullens about it.

"That's good dear." Esme sighed in relief.

"How'd this happen anyway?" Emmett asked, Edward sent him a glare but he ignored it.

"I, uh, pushed Edward off me." I replied hiding my face, Emmett howled in laughter, Jasper and Rosalie tried to hid their own laughs in their hands. Esme smiled and Carlisle herded everyone out of the room, leaving all but Alice, Edward and I.

"Um, what were you guys doing anyway?" Alice nervously asked. Edward looked at me and smiled.

"Nothing, we were just…talking." I replied. Alice murmured something inaudible, and received a grave glare from Edward. She looked back up at him, her eyebrows furrowed. She left, snorting at Edward exiting.

"Edward what were you trying to do?" I asked, remembering him almost lying on top of me, kissing me like crazy. The strange look in his eyes that I didn't see before, Wait, I seen it **once** before, but that was when…Oh no.

Edward crooked smiled and kissed again softly, putting his lips by my ear.

"You'll see next time."

* * *

I really hoped you like it, and I'd really enjoy it if you reviewed, Thanks.

Did you Enjoy it? Want me to continue? Send me a Message or Review for your Ideas and I promise I'll try to fit your Idea in and I PROMISE I'll credit you, don't be afraid of me! I'm a good Vampire/Werewolf,

SugarAndRainbows


	2. Movies with EdwardvsJacob

"**Special" Surprise**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Twilight, I just worship it, :) **

Guys, I'm saying it AGAIN if you want more chapters, PLEASE give me Ideas. I'm serious guys, This was SUPPOSED to be a one-shot. But all my Reviewers, and readers encouraged me to continue, ;) hope you enjoy.

_**ALERT:**_ Oh yeah…um, There's spoilers for New Moon…but if you haven't read that…I guess you shouldn't really understand the story.

* * *

After my ordeal with Edward yesterday, everything seemed to be a little happier. The sun shined more, I had a bounce when I walked and I started humming my lullaby when I did the dishes. It was so unlike me. Normally, I would be lost in my own little world, daydreaming about Edward and I, and what we were to do later on tonight. I didn't have the choice this time. He knew exactly where he wanted to bring me, which was strange and confusing. Ninety percent of the time, he'd ask me in his velvet voice, where I wanted to go, like yesterday, and it was very slim he'd make-up his mind without approving it with me. Well, of course if I was in danger he'd have no second thoughts, but I was out of the danger zone. No one **needed** to protect me. And what did he mean by "_You'll see next time_"?

"Hey Bells? Can you come in here?" Charlie beckoned to me from the living room. I dropped the bowl I was washing and half-skipped to the couch, where Charlie sat; patting the spot next to him.

"What dad?" I asked quickly skipping through the words. I wanted to get through this conversation. Lately, Charlie acted quite awkward when speaking to me, like he had something on his mind.

"Um…" Charlie stalled, and I could tell he wasn't going to ask me his original question by the way he sighed in defeat. "Where are you and _Edward _going tonight?" Charlie avoided my eyes, probably figuring out when he should ask me the actual question. He wouldn't ask me to sit down if it wasn't important.

"I don't know." I honestly replied.

"Well, tomorrow, I'd like it if you asked to "hang out" with one of your friends." Charlie knew I hated this topic. Jessica, my first friend here in Forks, hated me since I stayed with Edward most of the time. So, she hung out with Lauren, and the other…wannabes. Angela, she was quiet and collected, not the outgoing type, someone I probably would feel uncomfortable with. And Mike…well, I just wouldn't go there.

"I guess so." I muttered angrily, knowing Charlie wanted me away from Edward…and I knew what he was going to say next.

"Maybe…Jacob?"

I fumed. Quickly, I shut my eyes tight and counted to ten in order of avoiding a fight with Charlie.

Jacob Black. Oh why, why did you bring _him _up Charlie?

Jacob Black, my **best** friend until I found out he hated Edward due to…species. Edward, my rock hard, cold, sparkling, vampire "boyfriend", and Jacob, my soft, toasty warm at a heat of 108.9, heart beating, werewolf best friend. Ice and fire. I knew Edward disliked him, and I knew he felt terrible that he hated someone I enjoy being around. It was impossible though to say that they _couldn't _be friends. Only if they stopped holding a grudge against each other. You'd think if you dropped a ice-cube into a flaming fire it would melt, and disappear into water, but imagine this fire human size and the ice a elephant. In that case the ice would dose out the fire, though the fire would still smoke. That's how I felt. Though Edward's love was huge and could dose out the fire that was Jacob, and did at times, the smoke was still there.

"Maybe." I replied returning to the kitchen.

"Thanks." I could actually hear Charlie smiling.

* * *

A while passed by, and after I put on cleaner clothing and brushed my hair, the doorbell rang. I almost screamed in delight when Edward was at the door, more god-like than ever. The sunset behind him danced off him, creating a warm light around him. He sparkled, and I was glad we lived far from any neighbours. He stepped inside, smiling at Charlie to make a good impression.

Edward had left for the sunny part of the day to go with his family "hunting". He said he had to just to be extra pre-cautious. What was he going to do with me?

"Hi _Edward_," Charlie was still disgusted with the name, I rolled my eyes, taking Edwards hand, only to pretend to tow him to the couch. Edward could've stopped me at any moment, but didn't, knowing Charlie would be… surprised. "Where are you taking Bella tonight?" Charlie ended, who looked at the Television casually, but could tell there was anxiousness to know the answer.

"Well," Edward started looking at my chestnut eyes. "I was hoping to bring her down to Port Angeles so I could take her to a movie." He innocently smiled, looking toward Charlie. "Oh course, if that is alright with you." Charlie snorted.

"Sure, I guess so." Charlie said, displeased. "Bella, just remember what I said." I rolled my eyes as an immediate response and replied with a annoyed. "'Kay"

"Thank-you Chief Swan." Edward said, standing up and bowing his head. Charlie still hadn't permitted him to call him by his name so he suggested the next best answer. Chief Swan.

"Bye kids." Charlie yelled while Edward dragged me out the door, I giggled. Edward was over a hundred years old, and Charlie called him kid, I guess I should tell him someday about Edward secret. Not today… not in a long while.

I was brought over to Edward's regular Volvo S60 R, the one I'd been riding in for a while now. I was now used to its soft purr, sleek silver colour and its heavenly smell. Though sometimes, I tensed up, preparing to hear a roar, though mostly, I was relaxed.

"What movie would you like to see?" Edward asked, carefully holding my waist while speed walking to his car, dragging me along for the ride. I snorted. I had no interest in movies or music for that matter, so why should I have a choice.

I had been put inside the car before I could reply to him, his eyes flared with excitement. He seemed …aroused, and strangely, it excited me. Maybe, just maybe, I'll get what I wanted for the longest time. I smiled at the thought before speaking.

"I don't really pay attention to movies, why don't we both choose when we get there." I innocently suggested. _If all goes well…_

"I guess that's fine, but I truly do want you to pick the movie." Edward smiled at my side. Lately he'd been smiling…more than a regular teenage vampire I guessed. Never before had be smiled so much, well only after he left me, tried to kill himself and I came for him in the knick of time. He thought that was heaven though…

My thoughts were interrupted by the jolt of the car, it shot forward, sending and regular person into a panic attack, but hey, I hadn't been normal for a while now. So, why was I to start?

I sat there, not the least bothered by the speed limit or much anything else but the pair of gorgeous eyes of my lover. His luscious gold eye color, the cold, hard face that surrounded them, the sweet smell of his breath, his… woah. Getting carried away there. I found myself looking at his hips when I stopped myself.

Great. Now I was checking out his ass.

I never really, ever looked at him like that but, if he can, why can't I? He did it yesterday! So, what should stop me!?

Edward looked over at me, raising an eyebrow. I smiled devilishly in my seat, lifting my head up in confidence on the thought. Edward could sense something…indifferent about my thoughts and chuckled quietly holding in as much as he could. I didn't see the hilarity in my thoughts. But wait… am I not resistant to vampire…erm…powers?

"What's so funny?!" I demanded, my eyes flared with anger, and my lips did and strong but, innocent pout. Edward chuckled to himself again, weaving through the cars with his eyes focusing on me.

"Just because I act like I do not see you, does not mean that I **do not** see you." He stated, giving me his perfect crooked smile. Edward was probably getting quite joke out of this. _'Maybe, he likes it.'_ A little voice in my head suggested, angrily I ignored it, swishing it away with all the other thoughts the voice conjured up.

"Well, next time stop me before I do something even more impulsive." I sighed, leaning my head on the window until we got to the movie theatre.

* * *

When we got in Edward was quick to park and even quicker to remove me from the car. Without haste he locked the door, hooking me to his side. His eyes were looking at each passing person, probably reading their little and maybe wondering, thoughts. Maybe he thought he'd meet Jacob or Mike here, and that's why he went hunting. Just so he wouldn't bite their heads off. It was un-likely Jacob would come to a movie unless it was something he really wanted to see. But there was no need to worry about that. If someone aggravated him wouldn't he turn into a werewolf? So it was unlikely for Jacob to be here.

"Bella, which movie?" Edward asked, kissing my head. I tilted my head studying the movies. Most were Horror and Fantasy. I stuck out my tongue. I noticed one movie though that was a Horror/Romance. The name seemed rather normal, and most other couples were buying tickets for it, so I decided. Apparently it was about a girl who had a guy-friend and werewolves attacked, the head werewolf fell in love with her and her guy-friend ended up killing the werewolf and getting the girl. How enlightening.

"Attack of the killer Werewolf, Edward." I knew Jacob, even if there was the slightest chance of him being here, wouldn't watch that movie. It would be far too insulting. I smiled, proud of the conclusion I made urging Edward to walk up to the ticket booth. He let go of me, and it was perfectly clear he didn't want to either, his hand slide off my waist, into his pocket, emerging out again with his Credit Card. He walked up to the young woman, smiling, before paying for the tickets.

"Good choice." Edward said with a smug grin, I joined him, trying my best to pull him over to the food stand.

Edward wanted to buy me everything, if I would have let him, he would have. He bought me some candies, popcorn, a large drink, some chocolate, and some other cavity causing foods. The girl behind the counter would have been disgusted if it wasn't for the reason she was lost in Edward's eyes. Such a typical girl, caught up in his looks again. The young woman, by the name of 'Becky' as her name-tag read, spilled the drinks twice, dropped popcorn, stumbled while getting me chocolate and almost fainted when she first spoke to Edward. He did his best to hide his laughs, occasionally while we were waiting I heard a low sound in his throat, a muffled laugh.

Finally after passing through the doors, we had the whole theatre to us. I'd imagined that it would be full but Edward probably got in early because once again, a worker was a teenage girl. Edward sat me up near the top, but remembering my clumsiness, sat me in the middle of the middle row. We had a perfect view, the commercials before the movie were boring, only trying to promote food, and occasionally clothing commercial would appear, but not often. Soon we were surrounded by people, since it was pitch black even if Jake was in here I'd barely be able to see his white smile, I could barely even keep track where Edward was.

"If it gets too scary tell me okay?" I joked with Edward. He rolled his eyes, putting his nose with mine, breathing so I could smell the cold, sweet scent he had.

"Don't worry. I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf." He brushed his lips against my cheek, sending my head into swirls, wanting him to kiss me properly more and more. I hated when he teased me like that, he knew I didn't want just a peck, I didn't care if we were in a movie theatre with every person staring at us, I'd make-out with his perfectly…perfect self any day! Edward smiled, bringing my head to his chest, fitting my hands into his; everything was silent as the movie began the first scene a blood-dripping gore fest. Edward groaned, hating it already. I knew he'd totally forgot about it when I heard a trail of cold kisses fall down across my head.

**EDWARD'S PointOfView!!**

I was much surprised to find myself in the theatre. Originally, I was supposed to take Bella back to the meadow to finish what I started, but looking into Charlie's head I sympathized and decided to take her here first. That would be the best plan, then I could do as I please. She left Charlie some dinner so, she didn't have to go tonight. Heh, My plan was working perfectly so far. I hoped to that if I was lucky that there would be no interruptions in the movie theatre...like Mike Newton.

Earlier, when I found Bella looking at me, I was quite pleased. Her impulse of her human hormones almost brought me to a greatly satisfied grin. And now, I sat here, watching a gruesome movie, with Bella hugging me. I really did want to break the stupid chair's armrest, but that would bring attention and Bella most likely wouldn't enjoy having the spotlight on her.

I continued to watch the werewolf of the movie, corner the heroine, ready to pounce on her and claim her as his.

I was about to kiss Bella's slanted head when a sharp kick hit the back of my seat. Alarmed, Bella sat up, gazing at me with her tired eyes.

"What was that?" She demanded, but in a more un-authorized tone. I could tell she was slightly irritated. I tried, as I did most of the time, to read her thoughts. But then again, I failed.

"Nothing probably, love. Most likely just a child, no need to worry. Relax." I soothed. She mumbled a weak "Alright" Before returning to her original position. She did look so beautiful and peaceful when she wasn't being self-conscience. Again, I was to lay my head on hers when another jerk at the back of my chair startled her. I ignored all the thoughts of everyone around me and tried to focus behind me, but Bella's discomfort in the situation dragged me off balance. She looked impatient, like she had when we were _just_ sitting in the meadow.

"Bella, what would you like." I asked, unable to fully understand until she idly played with her thumbs. I wanted from her it from her though so I waited.

"Do you remember what I said yesterday?" My minded traveled back as the echo of her voice in my head faded.

"_Kiss me"_ I remembered. Just what I had thought.

"So, that's what you desire alright then." I smirked, meeting and barley noticing the happiness in her chestnut eyes. I all one movement, I managed to kissed her and silently break the armrest in the process. In the perfect part where Bella started to...well, get excited another bounce hit my seat, affecting me and not Bella. This...person was ruining our night. I broke away as I normal did, softly laying her head against my chest before turning.

And there. I sat face-to-face with that dirty mutt.

**Jacob. Black.**

I really didn't understand why a werewolf would be sitting in this exact movie, one that mocked creature like him and I. Mostly him, and personally, I had no problem with that.

"_Get a room"_ Jacob angrily thought making his eyes burrow into mine. I smiled.

"Glady." I whispered only near enough for his sensitive ears to hear.

"_Why are _you_ here?"_ Jacob said in defeat, changing the topic. I shrugged.

"_Liar. You know why you're here. Tell me dammit! What are you gonna do with Bella?!"_ He mentally demanded, trying to send a shock of fear through me. It had no affect towards me or any of us. If I wanted to, he'd be a pile of shreds right now. But for Bella's sake, I held me threats inside my throat. I shrugged instead, only to cause Jacob more frustration.

_'I have a great idea..."_ Jacob thought, aiming right at me. Immediately hid eyes traveled to Bella and ...thoughts appeared.

"Keep your little _fantasies_ **quiet.**" I ordered, keeping my voice to a low. Jacob smugly smiled.

"_They may be fantasies now, but I think soon they'll be future." _He thought more ... disturbing thoughts. And for the first time in quite a while, I was disgusted with him. My face was twisted toward his smiling face.

"Stop kicking the seat or I'll have something to smile about." I hissed, turning to Bella. Jacob had one lost thought before both Bella and I cringed. I thought maybe she heard his thoughts, but it was impossible so I took a peek at the screen.

She was obviously into the movie because the werewolf was fighting the hero now, the heroine helplessly flung into the corner. I understood and entwined my icy fingers with hers.

**Bella's POV**

When I got back from the movie I was beyond confused, Edward had immediately made sure I got out the theatre as quick as possible without turning around. When I went to get my sweater, he picked it up before my mind could process the thought; He hooked me to his side, swiftly weaving through the crowds of people tumbling, eyes watery from the movie. He angered me to the point where I was ready to complain but he had un-glued me and swiftly sat me into the Volvo. Without haste, he climbed to his side, quickly revving the engine, speeding back home. My back flattened against leather interior, and I sat like this all the way to his house.

So now, I sat on his couch, he had decided to take me back to his house so they we could talk some more. I was cleared because Edward had the liberty to phone Charlie and tell him that the movie was longer. I sucked at lying so I was glad Edward would for me, anyway, either way, if I did or didn't spend time with him now, I could just go to bed and her would be there waiting. Alice phoned him later asking permission to spend a week-end with me for next week, and since Charlie loved Alice, I was allowed. I expected she was going to spend a day at the mall with me and the rest would just be with Edward. Which was just as fine ...maybe better than being dragged around the mall.

Edward appeared in the doorway with a light green blanket. Again, quick as ever he sat next to be putting the blanket over my cold toes. He wrapped his arms around me, positioning his lips to my ear.

"What would you like to do for an hour?" He seductively asked, shivered danced down my spine.

"I-I dunno." The red creeped up in my cheeks, forming a familiar blush that Edward loved. He smiled, brushing his lips by my neck lightly, chuckling with amusement. I, on the other hand was nervous, maybe he was going to finally show me what he meant by _"I'll show you next time."_ I thought made my stomach fill with butterflies, while my arms covered with Goosebumps.

He kissed me with his cold lips, filling me nostrils with the smell that I had missed for most of the day. Every other second of him, I had interference. Now, the cool, calming scent, caused me to do whatever I could to get my way finally, and to my surprised when I jumped on Edward's chest he hadn't stopped me. He lay on the couch holding my head in place, I wanted to stay like this but I forgot about air and about breathing through my nose. I gasped, smiling with myself. I threw the worn blanket onto the floor, only two layers of clothing in between us. Mine and his, and that wouldn't take long.

"Woah there tiger," I heard a deep familiar voice fill the air, "I thought I was the only animal in this family!" The voice said, Edward sighed pushing me away, angrily whispering a frustrated _"Not again."_

"Oh," I said, falling off the couch onto my bruised hand. "H-hi Emmett." My face flushed completely leaving me vulnerable and embarrassed. Emmett nodded, still laughing, shaking the room.

"I guess you tried again huh?" He shook the room with rumbles again. "Next time, make sure no one's home." He paused. "I think you should try out grizzly bears next time. You act just like them; they'd be easy to catch!" He teased. Edward rolled his eyes at his much bigger, but technically younger brother with un-amused eyes. Emmett left, laughing with Alice as he exited, almost falling over.

"It happened again. Oh well. Doesn't matter right?!" I replied, trying to force some optimism into him. He noticed my lie, smiling.

"Don't lie," He kissed me again. "Next time though, I'll surely take Emmett's advice." I smiled, kissing him back...only next time, then my wait would be over.

* * *

**Sorry** it took me so long guys. It's rather long and I'm sorry for the useless parts. I'm at Shaunna's house updating this so don't kill me. It's 2:30 in the morning and my back and fingers are killing me. After the 7th I'll be writing again, after I go back from my trip.

Reviews are welcome, and if I scared you off, I'm sorry, : ) I'm really not that scary, LOL! Thankss, bye bye!

**SugarAndRainbows/Ashley/Sugar**


	3. Singing and Lingerie

"**Special" Surprise**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not me. :)**

**Hey guys! I need some help with my summary, I'm really bad at them and if anyone could give me ideas of what to write…I'll be forever grateful and WILL do anything, :)**

* * *

I woke up the next morning in my own bed. I didn't remember much of what happened after I fell asleep on Edward last night. I rolled on my side, trying to catch a little more shut-eye, when I realized it was Monday.

I had school.

I threw the blankets off; covering my beloved, who I had not-noticed, with layers of bedspread. Although it was fall and starting to cool down, but still half-warm for Forks, Edward still insisted that I had my winter blankets. He babbled on about something about me being cold. But seriously, how could I be cold when someone who made me feel so warm and fuzzy inside lay next to me?

I searched my room for something to wear, I checked my laundry basket for something un-dirty to wear, for I had spent all week-end with Edward and had forgotten to finish up the laundry. I searched through my jeans finding a pair that looked pretty basic, Alice insisted on me wearing skinny jeans to school because they were more stylish.

Haha. No.

I panicked looking at the time racing by, and before I knew it Edward was holding me again. I felt so grouchy today, I wasn't going to miss breakfast, due to Edward's over-obsession of me being healthy, and that little time eating would make me late. My brain furiously stirred about, while my body stood motionless in Edwards embrace.

"Calm down. We'll make it. Remember, I could go faster than your truck." Edward soothed, rocking me in his arms, every two heart beats he'd sway softly to the other side, shifting his weight to move me. I sighed in defeat, but continued on my search for clothing. Edward was hesitant to let me from his grasp but understood, and began to help me at vampire pace.

"You said my name last night. It was quite cute. You whispered it before holding me…" Edward said, grinning. My face turned a beet red before I stuttered out my following words. "O-Oh," I found him brushing his lips softly against mine, us standing nose to nose.

"Found one." The velvet voice filled my ears, and I looked down noticing the shirt. He might have not noticed it but it was the exact shirt I wore when we…uh…first met you could say. Not exactly the first day of school but a while after, when he could finally stand being around me, the first conversation we had. I loved that shirt, and had it specially placed. And of course it was up to Edward to find it.

"Thanks." I replied, looking up at him, my cheeks flaming, he passed me my brush and other bathroom needs before pushing me toward the bathroom.

"I'll have breakfast ready…" It was times like these I was glad Charlie worked early.

* * *

I combed my hair, brushed my teeth and had successfully changed in less than 10 minutes. I left my hair down, letting some strands clutch to my face and the remaining fall down to my back. I never wore any make-up, same as any other day. It was such a pain. I stared at the rings forming under my eyes in disgust. I needed to sleep more, but I didn't care, Edward was happy the way I was.

I hurried down the stairs, nearly tripping on my own feet three times. I skipped into the kitchen where Edward stood, laying out some eggs on a plate for me. I was in total awe. It smelled so delicious, and looked fantastic. They smelt in such a way I think even Edward could've tried them with a strong stomach.

"I hope you like it." He said, placing them on the table, pushing me into the chair behind them. He took his usual spot next to me and smiled, watching me with interest. Fearfully, I put a piece of the perfectly cooked egg onto my fork, hesitating before shoving into my mouth. And the taste hit me.

It wasn't like a regular egg, it didn't taste plain it tasted…PERFECT! I shovelled the rest into my mouth, ending it all with a loud 'gulp' Edward held my hand leading me toward to my bag.

"Edward, even at vampire speed I don't think we'll make it." I admitted, softly gazing at him, he rolled his eyes. He led me outside where he sighed.

"Bella, don't complain about it. We could be using _that_." He pointed toward my old truck parked in the driveway. I hated how he couldn't accept my truck…I loved it, all I needed. Edward had offered to buy me a faster car quite a few times, like a Mercedes Guardian or something along those lines but I rejected. I wasn't going to let my truck go down without a fight.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes, very annoyed at Edward.

"Should I get the Volvo?"

Stupid shiny Volvo lover. "No, it'd take too long."

"Alright then. Hold on, love." I was thrown onto Edward's back before I could nod, or even acknowledge what he had said. Edward looked for any sign of life before running into the forest at a lightening speed. Soon, my hair was flying through the air whipping against my back. I nuzzled into his neck, closing my eyes tightly to fight the sensation of throwing up. I started thinking about spending time with Alice today, and soon I found myself in a veil of darkness.

* * *

"Bella, wake up. First class is starting." A familiar voice insisted. Warm hands shook my shoulders. Defiantly not Edward, and the voice didn't sound like Mike's. I opened my eyes, looking through my lashes, noticing the one and only, Eric Yorkie. He blinked a few times before widening his smile. "Welcome back."

"Eric?" I lazily whispered.

"The one and only! Class is starting!"

I opened my eyes fully, sitting up straight to focus on my surroundings. Luckily, no one but Eric really cared I fell asleep, the only one paying attention. Everyone else was talking amongst themselves, waiting for the teacher to walk in. I pulled out my notebook inside my bag, and a note fell onto my desk. Secretly, I picked it up looking at the perfect handwriting, Edward's writing, before reading the script;

'_Bella,_

_You fell asleep on our way here, and since I could bear to wake you up, I laid you here; we made it a bit early. I told you we would. I'll see you at lunch. I love you._

_Edward'_

I beamed at his letter, holding it to my chest, eager for lunch to roll around.

* * *

I held my lunch tray tightly in my grasp while walking toward Edward, Alice, Mike, Angela, and Ben. As usual, Alice and Edward were talking to distract everyone around them from their un-eaten food. Edward saved the spot next to him, blocking Mike from his view. He was trying to block his thoughts I believe, having so many boys when I came here so interested in me was very…unsettling. I am still glad Edward was…kind of like one of those boys, infatuated by me. Without those annoying lost puppy attitude.

"Hey Bella!" Alice greeted, smiling a devilish grin, Edward gave her a fowl look but she stuck out her tongue in response. I sat down between Mike and Edward, looking at Alice's excited eyes across from me. Edward gave Mike a very hard and angry look before kissing me. He didn't do this often, trying to make out with me in school, more often than not; I was the one trying to do this. But, sparing Mike's feelings I pushed Edward away, heavily breathing. Alice musically laughed at us, Angela blushed, hiding her face behind her hair before turning to Ben and Mike's jaw fell to the floor. Edward innocently looked over my head, smiled angelically to Mike returning to my face.

"That'll show him." He whispered, I giggled looking back at Alice. Ignoring the silence Mike gave off.

"So Alice, where are we going to go today?" I filled my mouth the cafeteria food, noticing Edward discreetly giving me his apple. He put his finger over his lips, cautioning me to keep in our secret, I giggled again, watching Alice roll her eyes.

"Well, I want to take you shopping for some…things. Angela," She turned to the blushing girl, giving her cautious eyes. "Would you like to come?" Alice smiled, looking like an angel more than ever. Angela looked up from the ground with frightened eyes, she'd told me once that sometimes she felt a little intimidated by Alice, and I understood. When I got here I feared Rosalie, and now I was starting to feel comfortable around her. Angela soon would get used to Alice.

"N-No, thank-you. I have plans. Sorry." Angela gazed at Ben. Ben grinned..

"Oh-kay then! Bella, you're coming to our house right after school, right?" I stopped shovelling my noodles into my face, wiping my mouth.

"I tink…" Swallow. "I think so." I replied. Alice beamed, bouncing in her seat. She looked like a small child on Christmas day when I came down the stairs to see what they wanted all year. Alice's hair followed her, hopping along with her.

"Great!" Alice said her good-bye's and gracefully skipped out of the lunch room. Whispering to herself what stores I would be taken to.

* * *

"Thank god!" School finally ended and after being embarrassed enough for a lifetime in gym, I was with Edward, in Alice's car, on the way to the mall. I was assured Edward was going to leave as soon as we got there, just me and Alice. Great, stuck in a mall with a tiny shop-o-holic with a close to un-limited credit card. Maybe even more than one. Great, just…great. I sat in the back with Edward in Alice's new Porsche, Alice blasting the radio until vibrations were sent throughout the small car. And at the speed Alice was going, I don't think anyone could fully tell the song Alice sang along to. I was surprised it still was on the radio.

"AND SHE WILL BE LOVED!" Alice sang trying to rule over the radio, exploding the chorus. I smiled, when Alice had fun it always was funny, she did funny things. Such a funny, funny, vampire. I looked over to Edward who was softly whispering some words in the same tune but not exactly right. I tilted my head, watching the words, trying to make them out. The only words, I could confirm was, Bells, half-naked, Jacob Black and something along the lines of "I will be…" the rest was impossible to pick out, He looked down and my wondering face, breaking out in laughter.

"What are you singing?" I whispered.

"Nothing important." He answered, knowing he was teasing me.

"I want to know." I quietly demanded.

"Well," Edward looked at Alice making sure she wasn't listening, before taking a deep breath. "I was once looking into the mutt- I mean, Jacob's mind when he started laughing. Now that I think of it I wish I hadn't, but he was singing a…song, close to the one on the radio," He gestured the front. "But he manipulated the words, to quite a funny song. It involved his little fantasies, which made it all the more funny." I tilted my head even more. I understood, but what kind of words?

"His exact thought please." I demanded. Edward's eyes crinkled up with laughter.

"You sure?" He chuckled. I reluctantly nodded.

"He was in his room, in a pair of short-shorts singing his heart out and he mentioned something about him being on your corner, in a pair of Speedos. I found the thought quite funny. It would never happen either." He squeezed me a tiny bit, but for me it was a tiny bit crushing, comfortable, but crushing.

"I believe he has already done that." I smiled looking at Edward's shocked face with amusement. I loved playing with his mind.

"He **what**?" Edward said, his face angered, I giggled and hit his chest with playful human strength. He understood, sighing with relief. Alice finished the song, blasting the words out with her musical voice. It was off-pitch but she obviously didn't care.

"TRY SO HARD TO SAY GOOOOODDDD-BYYYYEE!" Alice giggled at herself, humming the next song. She looked at us in the rear view smiling, in exacting her eyes on me. I really didn't want to know what she had planned for me.

"We're almost there." Alice sang after about 10 minutes of going at top speed. I smiled, unworried about what as to come as I leaned onto Edward's chest.

* * *

"OhMyGosh! Look at it all! Bella," Alice spun around turning to me. "We are going to have so much FUN!" She grabbed my quivering hand, dragging me toward the nearest store, not even paying attention to any of the store names or prices as she looked around.

I was un-happy seeing Edward leave, promising to be at his house when we got back, I hated shopping with a passion but, Alice said she'd do whatever I wanted besides stop shopping altogether. So, when I wanted, she'd buy me food, if I wanted something, like a new pair of jeans, she was to buy me it. I could get all but I wanted; just to be with Edward.

Sigh. Oh well.

"Bella, Bella! Look at these! Oh, forget them, look at these. No! These look so much BETTER!" Alice squealed speeding through racks, occasionally throwing things at me. Most of it didn't look half bad, but when she threw skinny jeans, I discreetly hid them behind a bunch of clothes on a separate rack, behind Alice and her un-stoppable force. The store clerk was over joyed with the purchase Alice wanted to make, happily helping me carry the clothes to the nearest dressing room.

"What happened to all the cute clothes?" Alice demanded looking around after a few minutes, noticing most of the clothes in stock gone. I tapped her shoulder, after un-loading my arms, answering the question.

"Alice, I think that you have all the 'cute' clothes." I pointed to the enormous pile of cloth, a rainbow of colors spilled overtop of the desk. Alice jumped up, re-looking over all the clothes. The little vampire threw the majority of clothing onto the nearest rack, banning it from going on me. She'd infrequently put a article up to me to see how it'd look, then shake her head before laying it onto of the growing mess.

Finally, after about 7 human minutes, Alice was finished and had narrowed it down to three shirts, a skirt and a pair of jeans. In a hurry to kill me a little more, I was rammed into the tiny room, with the hangers crushing my fingers under its weight. Stubborn as I normally am, I refused to wear anything.

"Alice, I don't want to try anything on!" I roared, I heard Alice make an angry huff.

"Bella! But you promised!!" Remembering our deal, I gave up, hoping it wouldn't be much longer until I got out of this mess. I stripped down putting on the first pair of jeans, a slipping into the shirt.

* * *

"I promise, this'll be the last one!" Alice whined, tugging on my arm gently. She had called 'Reinforcements', meaning Jasper, to carry our bags and keep me from walking out. He was over flowed with white plastic, clearing uncomfortable, but looking at the store label smiled. Alice insisted I waited until I got inside to look. She forced upon me that she had to cover my eyes, screaming out that this definitely wasn't a store I want to be inside of. I agreed though, not trying to absorb the attention onto me. Alice whispered something to Jasper before blocking my vision and pushing me with her feet.

"You're going to LOVE THIS!" Alice exclaimed, leading me through a maze. "Are you ready?" I half nodded, regretting my choice.

She brought me to the one store I promised myself I'd never enter.

The lingerie store.

Lace covered the walls, skimpy little outfits strewn all over the place. I was raised to hate this stuff, so I turned walking out as fast as I could. Jasper stood in my way.

"No way Bella. Alice has been waiting all day. You stick in there." And overwhelming feeling of relaxation filled my muscles, turning me around to go back in. Jasper leaned up against the wall, sending emotions shooting through my veins every time I was about to bust. Alice stayed around the front, until she got a tight enough grasp on my wrist.

"May I help you?" A blonde asked, smiling. Rosalie could have competed with her in a beauty contest and they would have been close but Rosalie still would've won. This girl was beautiful, but still was under Rosalie.

"No, thank you. Thanks anyway." Alice replied still swiftly turning through racks, passing me 'night gown' after 'night gown'. I tried to smile at the woman, but it turned into a grimace instead. The girl laughed.

"Alright, I'll leave you to do as you please. I'll be ready at the cash." Jane, or so as the name tag read, walked off, leaving me in misery.

"I wonder…" Alice placed a meagre piece of cloth against me giggling. "Oh, Edward's gonna love this." I blushed at his name, hiding my face behind my hair. I was the same shade as of the red lace Alice held up to me when Alice stopped, looking blankly ahead.

A vision.

Suddenly, she burst out laughing, the melody ringing through everyone's ears, Jasper poking his head in for a second and retreating it. She ran me over to a wall of short black 'night dresses' picking through them.

"This one." She managed to fit it into my arms without causing me any more trouble.

"Aren't we going to see if any of this fits?" I tried to make my escape from this nightmare by declaring none of it fit, and Alice didn't seem to fall for it.

"It all fits. I can assure you." Alice rushed me over to Jane, hurrying her as much as she could, in one moment Alice disappeared and re-appeared with a much smaller lace dress. Confused I opened my mouth to speak, but I mentally answered myself.

Ew. That's what she was whispering about.

"Now," Alice said, grabbing the bags after thanking Jane. "Only until we get home…" She threw them to Jasper, hugging him returning to my dazed face.

Soon I'd be back with Edward…ready to '_surprise'_ him with my new outfits.

SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-

**Review. **

**Some important points, : ) (I like wasting time)**

**-I can use Alice's Porsche if I want to, I can imagine this actually happening so that's why I used it. **

**-Shaunna, and Youtube were my saviours for this chapter. I give Shaunna credits for some ideas… and I'd also like to thank…SaraH1985 for not knowing probably, but giving me an idea in her Review. THANK-YOU!**

**A million sorrys to LolliliciousLolly on Youtube for using some lyrics of 'I will be nude.' (If she ever reads this, which is unlikely) Watch the video, guys, seriously.**

**And remember guys, I need your ideas, no matter how stupid YOU think they are, :) Thanks, oh, and Review! Did I mention that?  
**

**SugarAndRainbows**


	4. A Trench Coat Surprise

**"Special" Surprise**

**Disclaimer: I guessed you already knew that.**

**I was so amazed about the response I got for this story. I'm SO amazed. And it's all thanks to you guys!**

**Feel special!**

**This will be another long chapter, C:**

**Here I go!**

* * *

The ride back wasn't bad, actually I was quite pleased. Despite what I had felt earlier, I was peppy, ready to jump up and down. I did miss Edward, and wished he was here, but Jasper took all that away, making me off-the-wall hyper. Alice was content, but had hidden hyper, looking at Jasper with goo-goo eyes. I couldn't tell anything about Jasper, his dark sunglasses covered his eyes, but the corners of his mouth were up. Suddenly, the hyper-ness went down and I was stuck back in my embarrassed state, wondering if Edward knew about this all along.

"Uh, Does Edward know about," I paused to push my pupils in the direction of the clothing, if you could really call them that, and pointing a finger reluctantly at it. "this stuff?" I finished. Alice smiled and Jasper let out a roar of a chuckle.

"Really Bella, would it be a surprise if he knew?" Heat covered my cheeks, flooding them with the annoying red that showed up whenever Edward was spoken of in such a way. I couldn't help it though, Edward just was so…no, I shouldn't say it.

"Oh." I dumbed down my original answer, making me sound more incompetent than I already was. Jasper chuckled again, this time watching the road. Again, the rush of adrenaline hit my veins, re-booting my brain in an excited rush. I wanted to scream with the rush of the wind in my hair, sparing Alice and Jasper's ears, I kept it shut, searching my mind for something to do. I twiddled my thumbs, tried to find pictures in the clouds but nothing worked. I was too excited to be with Edward. Too worried about what he was going to think. 'Was he going to freak out at me for even agreeing to wear this stuff? Is he going to get mad? Will he have to be away from Jasper and Alice? Or will they keep it away from they're minds? Will Edward loose control?' I was overwhelmed with the about of questions my brain could come up with and soon started doubting all of this, thinking about completely forgetting the whole thing, telling Alice I wasn't going to do this at all.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice asked, watching my face. "You look pale." Her eyes were worried, watching me with care. I weakly nodded, giving her the word that everything was fine.

"Just a little tired…maybe I should just sleep it off." Alice nodded, turning to Jasper, who made all the hyper vibes change into silent sleepy ones. I yawned, thinking more about Edward soon curling up; unaware of what was around me soon falling unconscious.

"Jasper, you clothing, inside, calm Edward down!" I faintly heard Alice command. I opened my eyes a crack, I watched Jasper un-load every bag we had, before disappearing into the house, arms full. Alice had lightly shaken me, my senses returning. I opened my eyes more fully seeing Alice's over-excited face. Lazily, I rubbed my eyes, the mascara the beauty person at the mall greatly heaved upon my eyes, covering my fore-finger. Wonderful.

"Well, if it weren't for you talking, I would've thought you were dead! C'mon!" Alice teased, grabbing my now dirty hand. I remember what this was all about, slipping my nervous hands away from her grasp. My palms started sweating.

"A-Alice, I'm not sure I really want to go in there and…y'know." My face was covered in the same warmth it always had, I could see the reflection of my red cheeks inside the car. Alice giggled, bending down to meet eyes with me; I sat in the car while she stared me down.

"Don't worry so much!" She demanded, pulling me out of the car again, I jerked forward falling out of the car, and miraculously landing on my feet. Alice looked pleased seeing I didn't fall down; all her hopes were brought down though when I tripped on my feet, falling to the ground with a thud. I watched my bleeding hands with hidden agony, looking up at Alice with a whine escaping my lips. Alice picked me up to lean me against the car, rushing me inside

"Ouch." I whispered, holding out my hand as far as possible without out pushing it into Alice's face. When we reached Carlisle Edward was already standing there, an angry face plastered on him. He glared at Alice, his fists clenched at his sides. Alice rolled her eyes, sitting me down on their table.

"Alice, what did you do to her?!" Edward yelled, looking as if he was ready to combust at any second. Jasper slid in calming everyone down, wiping all the tension away. He took off his sunglasses and looked Edward in the eyes.

"Calm down, dude." Jasper calmed, putting one of his hands on his shoulder, and returning it to his side. Edward relaxed, closing his eyes for a brief second pinching the bridge of his nose. Carlisle ran off to get the first aid kit, asking Esme to try to keep us quiet while he left. Esme looked at my battered hands, looking for any dirt in the half-deep cuts. Esme looked into my eyes smiling.

"Oh, it's just a few scrapes." She looked over my head toward Edward. "Don't worry, Bella'll be just fine. You can't always protect from falling." She turned back to me, I stared dumbly at her face, I wanted to cry in pain, but the tears wouldn't come, they cowardly hid behind my eyes, tickling the back every once and a while.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett greeted, rumbling down the stairs, swiftly turning into the kitchen. Rosalie gracefully stepped down the stairs, her posture perfect. She was wearing a gorgeous blue dress, which brought out every aspect of her. She too, swiftly made it down, standing next to Emmett wrapping an arm around his neck. Rosalie acknowledged me with a nod, leaning her head on Emmett's shoulder. "Let me guess." Emmett continued staring at my hand. "You fell right?" I sheepishly nodded, avoiding eye contact at all costs. Emmett roared filling the room with laughter, Rosalie joined in with him, letting out a musical giggle. I was sure my face had turned scarlet before their 5 second laugh was over. Edward protectively reached over, securely fastening me to his body, tight enough that I could smell his sweet scent perfectly. He quickly brushed his lips cross my forehead, glaring at Emmett who now was rolling his eyes.

"Oooo, I'm so scared! Eddie-puss wants to hurt me!" Emmett sarcastically teased; Edward didn't take it as a joke, growling as a response. I gazed upon his face, pleading him with my eyes to 'calm the freak down'. He obeyed to please me, looking away, but I could still feel the tension. Carlisle, came back, bandaging me up in a jiffy, patting my head, before securely putting away the first aid kit.

"Now!" Alice smiled, looking at me. "Jasper, calm Edward down until Bella's 'ready'" She winked at me, a hiss escaping from Edward's lips.

"No." He stated turning to my face. "I've spent all day without her…you're _not _taking her anywhere." Alice rolled her eyes, slipping me from his iron grip.

"Let us see about that," She giggled, rushing up the stairs. I could hear his growling, and saw Emmett grab his arms before I left. I was causing him so much pain.

"Alice…" I paused turning into the much familiar room that was Alice's. She spun me around, facing me beaming the deadly innocent smile. I wasn't fooled, I'd spent much too much time with Edward, and only he had that effect on me now…well maybe Jacob too…

What? Did I just think about Jacob…dazzling me?

Impossible.

I decided to finish my sentence before Alice got too impatient, she tapped her foot, looking slightly up at me with her eyes.  
"Well, Alice, maybe we shouldn't go through with this…" If she could, I bet her jaw would have dropped to the floor, her eyes popping out of the sockets.

"WHAT?!" She said, angrily. I could hear a small growl rumble from the back of her throat. I flipped my hair out of face, a weak attempt at trying to gain some self-esteem, but looking at Alice's shocked face I crumbled. I slouched again, trying to avoid her while that stupid little voice in the back of my head urged me. _'Bella, say what you think! You know you wanna go through this. You love Edward right?'_ I tried to ignore the little voice, continuing my sentence.

"Well, Alice. I don't want to bother him like this…it's just I'm so self-conscience…and wearing _this…_" I pointed to the black lace dangled recklessly over Alice's arm. "…in front of Edward will make me so…nervous…and I don't really like it." Alice sniffled, pulling me along at a human pace.

"Seriously Bella…I wouldn't be too worried about what he's going to think of you. I'd be more worried about **what** he's going to **do** with you." Alice started, pushing me into the bathroom. She started to giggle. "Right now Edward wants to bite my head off, as soon as I walk down those stairs he's going to try and pounce. I'm happy Carlisle, Emmett, Esme and Jasper are trying to cool him off. Rosalie doesn't really care." She musically laughed again, each sound continuing on the melody.

"Oh." I timidly replied, still avoiding her focus, she lifted my head with a finger.

"Don't worry." I was hustled into the house-sized bathroom with one push, carefully locked outside. I could hear Alice's giggles from outside the monstrous door. I pushed helplessly against the door, feeling the more resistance than just a door lock, which was Alice against the door.

"You're not allowed getting out until you're dressed." She giggled again, her melody of a laugh evilly ringing through my ears. "When you're done cover yourself in the trench coat by the closet, it's all about the element of surprise." I felt the weight of her body, lift off and heard her bedroom door quietly close.

Great.

I stared at the black lace, thrown onto the floor carelessly with disdain. I **really **would rather to _not_ wear this. I'd rather be like any girl without a physco-shop-o-holic vampire friend who happened to be part of her boyfriends' family. But hey, I guess that's what happens when you roll with the vampires. I picked up the tiny black demon, eying it carefully.  
Firstly, I was glad it wouldn't be hard to put on. I gulped, crying internally before stripping down. I was so uncomfortable, standing there in the bathroom. I felt unbelievably homesick, something I hadn't felt with Edward in the same building with me for a long time now. I just wanted to lie down on my bed, Edward lying next to me, relaxing until my eyes fell. But no. I was stuffed into a bathroom with a piece of un-wanted clothing that I **wouldn't **on my own terms. I stared once again at the demon, and gave up. Holding back screams would just cause me more frustration later. So I let out all I could think of.

"AHHHHH! I HATE THIS!" I screamed, it was followed by a string of profanities, saying every swear word my mind could think of. They got quieter when I reached the really terrible ones, and completely stopped before my lips could finish the last and worse word. At this time I finished putting 'it' on and had looked at myself in the mirror. I was ready to scream again but luckily I could stop myself. Since my hands were frozen; I guess The Cullens never noticed the icy temperature. I sighed, pressing them against my burning face in attempt to cool myself down. I thought of a happy place where no one could bother me. I managed to stumble over to the closet, yanking out the trench coat, with my eyes still closed.

A knock upon the door startled me, and not to my surprise, I fell.

"Bella?" I heard the gorgeous sound, whipping through my ears. The sound of an angel.

"Edward!" I gasped, running to the door. "Oh Edward! Thank goodness!" I could hear a hiss, from the other side, and a growl in return. I concluded someone was watching to make sure he did ruin the 'surprise'.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked alarmed at the pleading sound of my voice. I gasped, my heart beating a thousand times faster than usual at the sound of his voice. It was too long for me, I could barely stand it. "I heard you're…angry." He finished. I stuffed myself into the trench coat buttoning it up quickly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little furious." I finished my task straightening out the coat. A wave of excitement filled my veins. And this time, Jasper wasted the cause for it. "Edward, let me out!" I ordered, tapping idly on the door. I heard another hiss escape from Edward before his presence was replaced by another.

"Bella," I heard Emmett asked me. I sign of panic fell over me. _Emmett knew?!_ "Alice wanted me to ask you if you were _ready._ Whatever the hell that means." Relief filled my muscles again as I realized Emmett had no clue what was going on. And as it should stay. I giggled, putting my forehead against the door, whispering my answer.

"Yes, I am." I heard air escape from Edward mouth in excitement; I could imagine him, eyes wide, ready to rip Emmett apart for not letting him see me, I could see Emmett's face, amused with Edward impatientence. I smiled, banging on the door again. The door jerked forward, and I fell into Edward's body.

"Bella!" He gasped, holding me tightly. I nestled my face into his chest, gripping to the back of his shirt with all the strength I had.

"Hi Edward" I whispered enjoying his scent. I felt one of his hands holding me here, keeping me in the spot exactly with perfect stillness. I felt his cold lips drift across my hair, sending a shiver down my back.

"Okay, lovebirds," Emmett butt in, looking at us with his eyebrows raised. "Enough of that, Alice wants to see you guys." I unconsciously mumbled an agreement to Emmett as I stared deeply into Edward's eyes, his golden orbs bored into mine, and at any moment I could tell he'd rush me out the door, run me back home where we could just lay down next to each other, comfortably together. Edward clutched to my waist, flying down the flight of stairs with even jerking his head from mine. Soon after seconds, - or minutes? – of making our way down the steps, we stopped inside the kitchen where Alice skipped over to my side. Jasper led Edward back up stairs, giving of a confusing feeling of un-knowing. He left smiling.

"Bella, Bella! Make sure Edward doesn't hurt you or else I'll have to hurt him!" She giggled, clearly amused with us. Rosalie didn't share Alice's enthusiasm; neither did Esme who was clearly worried. Carlisle I could tell, was fighting off chuckles, and Emmett didn't even bother to hide his amusement, he roared throughout the house. I couldn't help to feel bad. Edward was the only person unaware of what was happening, or rather, what was _going to _happen. I was completely doomed until the depths of forever now. Even if _it _didn't happen, I was sure Emmett wouldn't be afraid to annoy me of the fact I considered the idea. I'd have I great time after today. Just a lovely time.

"Now Bella," Alice said, very motherly, she pretended to cry, wiping a fake tear from her eye. The now darkening topaz color shimmered, looking straight into mine. "Are you ready?"

I could have answered truthfully, or even made up some random stuff, but I decided to follow Alice's wishes, nodding mechanically. She whisked my up in her arms, cradling me so there was no possible way to run, or hide and flew me up the stairs rushing through the two flights daintily, while I closed my eyes tightly in horror.

* * *

"Off goes the trench coat. Then, let Edward take it away." Alice directed, telling me what to do once I got there. I perfectly knew what to do, I was nervously and my knees wouldn't stop knocking. Alice told me to cross my legs, but then I felt sick to my stomach, the butterflies flitting at my sides. Alice insisted I was just a normal teenage girl, madly in love with an un-natural guy, but I begged to differ. It was hard to explain unless you had the feeling, I really wanted to rush through the door, throwing off my trench coat, grasping to Edward's waist and staying like that forever. I'd always wanted it that way; I'd asked him numerous times… still, I was afraid of what he'd do. I just would like to know if he'd freak at me, that's all. But now, I stand here outside his door, with Jasper trying to calm me with his useless waves. Alice told me it's okay about a thousand times, and I repeated them silently in my own head.

'_It's okay. It's Okay! IT'S OKAY!' _My brain jumbled the sounds so I was mentally yelling at myself.

"Okay Bella, you're on." Alice acted like a movie director, pushing me through Edward's door. I stood, statue like at the entrance, Edward eying me from on his couch.

"Bella? Are you alright?" He bolted to my side, holding me up; I took a deep breath, pre-pared for the choice I was making. I looked warily at the buttons, putting my fingers, sweaty with anxiety, against the smooth plastic, un-buttoning the first one. Edward pushed my head up with two fingers so that he could see the expression I held onto.

"What are you doing?" He asked, before I could reply, he corrected himself. "Or rather, what are you thinking?" The loved filled eyes and crooked smile made the perfect expression I loved. I giggled, lightly pushing him back, he played along stepping back.

"You'll see." The terror returned to me once again as I made my way to the second one. _'Yay! Four more to go!' _The annoying little voice rejoiced, having its own celebration. Edward leaned closer, putting his cold hands on mine.

"Want help?" He teased, smirking as I unbuttoned the next one. I giggled again, pointing towards the couch as if he was a little dog. He pouted, still playing with me when he sat on his couch, staring across from me. I decided to play my own mind games, stepping forward, quickening the buttons being released, I was on the last button and I turned around, back facing him. I took another breath, doing as Alice instructed, removing the coat. I spun, hair whipping across my face, and saw Edward's face.

He was awed, but I saw something familiar in his eyes that I couldn't put my finger on, the look he'd given me not to long ago…but where.

"So…" Edward whispered, off somewhere distant. "This is what you've all been hiding from me…" Edward's eyes, darkened as they slowly searched my face for fear. I could've sworn I heard him chuckle, but I couldn't be sure. I was still searching all my memories for that particular look in his eyes. He jumped off the couch, and then it hit me.

"That's the same look in the meadow!" I muttered to myself, if I wasn't so dazed I would've noticed Edward crouching on the floor, his eyes locked on me. I smiled to myself, proud of what I deciphered. When I looked toward Edward again, it was too late.

"You really shouldn't have agreed to this Bella." He harshly said.

"W-What do you mean?" I backed up, I turned and he was behind me. Now I was being herded onto the couch.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear, returning to the crouch. It was far too late now. He pounced forward sending me clashing into the couch.

And the last thing my brain could clearly remember was the fact that I was locked, under Edward's iron grip, helplessly laying there while little shreds of my black lingerie were flying to the floor.

SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-

**YAY! I got it done! Sorry for bad writing close to the ending. It was kind of rushed. And excuse the short-ness.  
**

**Oh and, I done a little bit of Alice's point of view in this chapter on another document, I might let others see it, :)**

**Please, don't be worry about it happening, I'm not intending on ending the story. Oh, and I'd like to specially thank…  
eRegz for the amazing Idea that Edward loses control.**

**And Shaunna100 ((as always)) for being there on MSN when I needed it.**

**I can't write as often anymore, for reasons. I hope you understand.**

**Review!**

**Ashley/Sugar**


	5. Rosalie to the rescue!

"**Special" Surprise**

**Disclaimer: That's why you like my story so much 'cause I'm actually Stephenie Meyer!  
**_Conscience: Really. Then why does nobody like Jacob?  
_**Me: Shut-up.**_  
Conscience: Good. So you're not Stephenie!_

**Me: I said shut-up! :cries:**

**It was hot the last couple days! I had heat stroke. Pounding headache. I'm gonna get it again too. I should wear a hat. :)  
OH YEAH!  
Thank you guys again for REVIEWING! I love reviews. You don't know how happy I am to go to my MSN e-mail inbox and find all the e-mails from FanFiction. I have nearly forty reviews. Yay! I guess I should start the story now…**

**CHAPTER 4!  
SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-**

After my minute of passing out I woke up with Edward still over me. My lingerie had completely vanished off my body into a mocking puddle. Luckily, under all the pressure I forgot to rid of my undergarments. I didn't take a look at myself in the mirror, and I refused to let Alice look, so I was safe, out of the danger zone. I now had no chance of ever doing this before my wedding, well honeymoon, all the same though. Still it would seem like forever. I was glad beyond words! At the same time, I was furious. '_I wasted the one chance, the ONE time I got to do whatever I wanted; I had to blow it'._ Edward didn't seem depressed though, he was now looking lustfully into my eyes, burning them right through my sockets.

"What?" I asked looking up at him; he pushed his face a little farther down, sending the cool scent shiver down my spine. My mind briefly stopped of worry, in just enough time for his to sneak a kiss. He snickered, leaning back again, his eyes still a coal black.

"You are so beautiful…sexy even." I froze at his words, a statue beneath him as he slowly began to kiss me again. I still rushed my head through all his words, looking for some kind of sign my Edward, the protective Edward, was still in there somewhere. He was passing every boundary, every rule he put up. Coincidently, he broke all the rules. I sulked over it for another moment, trying to make sense of it all. Edward got annoyed at my…undergarments and started to rip at them. I was dazed, finding a plan in my mind that would give me enough time to cover myself. I messed it up already, and I was sure I could wait…right? I remembered what Edward told me about vampires being easily distracted. A light bulb brightened in my head as I brought up my dusty brain cells that belonged to flirting.

"Edward." I whispered leaning closer to him, he stopped, looking at me in a half-second. "Won't you kiss me a little more?" I pouted in the best way I could, concluding if I was ever to have my life depend on flirting, I'd be dead in the first second. Luckily, it worked on him. Edward crooked smiled, pushing his lips onto mine again. I spotted a blanket, hanging over the couch from my last stay. I mentally rejoiced, reaching out for it. Edward caught me, pushing my hand into his.

'_My lips are so going to be bruised.'_

He continued to do all he wanted. I was happy he forgot about my remaining clothes, and soon decided I mind as well enjoy it. I wouldn't get this often.

After a couple of minutes of following along with Edward, I was completely into it, only thinking about him and how to breathe through my nose. I was about to stand up when I heard a 'click, clack' from a pair of stilettos. A boom broke through Edward's door a very feminine voice screeching.

"Edward! You mutt! Get off her!" Rosalie unhooked him off me, a flame burning in her eyes. I blinked wildly, staring at Rose. "Can't you keep it in your pants?!" She insisted, lifting me up, brushing the loose pieces of former lingerie out of my hair. I stared at her, she probably hated doing this, saving me, but I felt somehow she really liked me deep down. Without looking, she gave me a pink bathrobe. Edward growled and hissed at her for taking me away, his eyes fixed on her with anger. She rolled her eyes, grabbing his shoulders, trying to shake some sense into him. He blinked a few times before his eyes became gold again.

"Bella!" He yelled rushing to my side, looking at my bruised lips. "How could I be so reckless?! I'm so incredibly sorry! Forgive me." There he was. _My_ Edward. I smiled weakly at him, clearly tired out. He lifted me up in his arms, carrying me gracefully down the steps, ignoring Rose. She ran in front of him, stopping him mid-way.

"So I get no thanks?! You almost ripped her apart! Alice was to frozen to do anything Jasper was freaking, Emmett laughed, and Carlisle and Esme were out. So, what would've happened if it wasn't for me?!" Rose screamed at him. Edward avoided her again, whispering soothing words over and over in my ear.

_"I'm so sorry. Bella, forgive me. I didn't mean to. It was just you that made me lose it. You just looked so, impeccably gorgeous. I hope you understand, oh please. Bella, Bella." _His soothing words soon turned into my lullaby. The melody twirled around as my head, causing me to smile with great satisfaction. I snuggled closer into his shirt, closing my eyes, deeply listening to the hum inside his chest. The tune stopped, turning into more of string of foul words other than a melody. I noticed after opening an eye, he wasted time, walking at a human pace.

"Edward, calm down. I'm not mad at all. I understand." I finally revealed after he verbally put himself down for the thousandth time. I hated how he always did that… blaming himself for every stupid mistake I made. It wasn't his fault that I was the definition of klutz. Every time I fell, he'd say he could have caught me. Every time I got hurt, he said he could've protected me. Yeah sure, he could have, but it was unhealthy for him to sit by me, every minute, of every day. _He needed time to himself right? Or am I just going crazy? Definitely crazy. _I lost it before, and I don't think it came back.

Edward kissed my forehead softly, just brushing his lips lightly over my skin.

"I'm glad you do. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you never forgave me."

"Well, I do, so did you forgive yourself?"

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then I'm forgiven." He crooked smiled, pecking my forehead again. As a reaction to all that Edward was, my heart quickened, soaring to mindboggling heights. Shivers ran down my spine, covering my arms with goosebumps.

--

Carlisle and Esme didn't take to long to come home, they weren't far, just lounging around in the back, discussing something that they feared wasn't for my ears. Edward seemed horrified after he heard it. Alice though, had a much different reaction; she mocked Edward, making fun of his face but in her pixie version. He hissed at her, un-amused, but light-hearted Alice, just skipped me off upstairs to change into some real clothing. I waved to Edward before she enveloped me in her arms.

"Edward…" I pleaded, with pain in my eyes. He sighed, turning to Alice.

"Alice, is this really necessary? Can't you wait like, a minute?" Edward asked. Alice turned towards him and sniffed.

"Yes Edward, it is. I don't what my…friend and my 'brothers' girlfriend to walk around in this…" Alice looked at my robe, disgusted. "…this thing!" Edward rolled his eyes. Alice continued with her rant.

"If I let her go around like this, I won't be able to live with myself! Look at her, Bella could look so good in many other pieces of clothing. Don't you agree!? Bella, the sweet girl needs my clothing advice, and obviously Rose needs some too! Look at this tattered thing? Do you _seriously _wear that?!" Alice finished, staring at me with wide eyes, looking between me then Rosalie. Edward sighed again, walking up to her.

"Then what do you propose? You're not taking her away from me." Edward simply said, raising an eyebrow. Alice pursed her lips, squishing her face. Jasper was also curious, cocking his head so he could get a better view of her face.

"Well, Edward. Would you like to find her some clothing? I mean, you do have…" She eyed Edward. "…sort of a fashion sense…and I guess that since you won't get your hands off her hip…" She gestured towards him with his arm interlocked around my waist. "…You should get her some clothes…well at least…pick and outfit from our shopping bags. They're in my room. Have fun!" Alice sang, giggling. Edward beamed, with a little confusion.

" Really!? You mean it!" Edward gasped, joy filling his voice.

"Yes Mr. Testosterone, now, get upstairs and get some clothes on her!" Alice pushed him along, pressing her hands against his back.

"Are you sure?!" Edward giddily replied, joy straining against his voice. I giggled at him and his anxiety to help me be clothed. This time he wouldn't be trying to do…things to me.

_'Oh how I hate to admit it.'_

"Yes! And remember, if you can't handle it I have other options." She slyly smiled, leading us both to the staircase. Edward looked back at her smiling. She giggled, forcing him up the stairs with her dainty hands. We slowly climbed up the set of steps, I took two at a times, heaving my feet over and over again. Edward simply took human steps, still ahead of me. We spun around once we reached the top, facing Alice's door.

"Ready to be _properly_ clothed, love?" Edward whispered. Dumbly, I nodded, slipping my hand into his.

"S-So ready for this." I weakly replied to him, still nodding.

"Alright then," He smirked, opening Alice's bedroom doors.

--  
**  
Sorry for the random chapter of suckage, and shortness.…I was really into it at the being of the chapter because I knew where I wanted it to go, and then I lost it… So I have another "special" surprise for the next chapter, and nothing like the ones before…well sorta like the movies but, not, :)**

**Ohkay, I'm not updating until I get ten or fifiteen, I nearly have ten favourite authors already so, you should review. And I have more favourite story, and story alerts, so all you silent readers review! Please, For me?**

**I'm actually reading a new book right now that's, awesome and that's why I haven't been really fast in writing chapters, but I promise I will if you review, C:**

**Ashley/Sugar**

Extra edit: :( C'mon people, Review...please. Close to forty people have had me on they're story alerts! Please!...C'mon review! I'm so lonely without reviews... Or PM...You can review...Anonymusly...Please...:pouts:


	6. Dressing and Visitors

"**Special" Surprise**

**Disclaimer: No….I don't own twilight. So don't sue me!**

**School starts soon and I went to the states for the week-end.**

**I might not be very snappy when updating this story because of school and homework and other things…I do have a life outside of the computer! Weird I know!**

**--**

**Last time…..**

"Yes! And remember, if you can't handle it I have other options." She slyly smiled, leading us both to the staircase. Edward looked back at her smiling. She giggled, forcing him up the stairs with her dainty hands. We slowly climbed up the set of steps, I took two at a times, heaving my feet over and over again. Edward simply took human steps, still ahead of me. We spun around once we reached the top, facing Alice's door.

"Ready to be _properly_ clothed, love?" Edward whispered. Dumbly, I nodded, slipping my hand into his.

"S-So ready for this." I weakly replied to him, still nodding.

"Alright then," He smirked, opening Alice's bedroom doors.

--

Edward sat me down on Alice's bed, pulling our shopping bags into my reach. He tried to motivate me to just _try_ to put on some clothing, but he didn't even make my mind budge. He tried asking me, and even tried to force me, but I sat, stubborn, waiting for it to dawn on me that I wanted to properly have clothes. Finally, he found a way to force my mind into his wishes. Dazzling me.

"Bella?" He leaned closer to my face, spreading the sweet scent he offered into my nostrils. His gold eyes pierced into mine, a soft innocent look in them. Slowly, I looked up.

"What?" Again, he breathed on me, this time sending the cool air into my hair. He started kissing my head softly while playing with the oh-so faithful- loose stand of hair. I turned away, looking forward again. Hiding the evil red that filled my cheeks.

"Can you please…" He interrupted himself by sliding his lips to my jaw-line, then he slid his stone smooth mouth down to my chin. I shudder in pleasure, fighting back the sensation to blank off my mind. I stared into his gorgeous eyes. "…try to get dressed?" He finished. My traitor mind gave in, blanking completely. Then only image in my head now was Edward, smiling angelically.

"Okay." I simply said, touching his face with my fingertips. He chuckled, standing up in one fluid motion.

"Alright then!" He picked me up, ripping my hand from his face. He stood me up, watching me attentively as I tried to avoid looking like a drunk. He laughed again, offering me his arm to help me with my wobble. Edward slid the over-flowing bags closer, carefully eying them as I steadied out.

"Now, which one." I glanced down, spotting the jeans Alice had bought me out of her own will.

_'Bella! Look at these, they are so boring! Why don't you wear something more fashionable? It'd look great on you if you just tried! For example, this skirt! It's made for you! But, these jeans, don't you have about a million pairs of them?'_ Alice harked at me earlier today. I sighed. Edward didn't care if I wore my underwear all day. Well, if I was with Charlie he would, but around his house, he couldn't care more than a flea.

"That one." My mind couldn't find enough words to say '_The jeans there, and the green t-shirt_' so I pointed at the pinned articles. He picked up the outfit, along with a few other unknown items, throwing them on the bed.

"Now, off with the robe." He demanded. His previous dazzle wore off, bringing back my sense of responsibility.

"What?!"

"How else are you supposed to get dressed?" He justified himself. I shrugged, pulling slowly on the robe's strings. His eyes watched me attentively as I totally unwrapped myself.

"What now?!" I asked self conscious about the way I looked. He just cocked his head, unaffected by my words, slowly trailing his eyes down my body. "Edward!" I interrupted his little session of checking me out. Hesitantly, he looked at my face, a little shaken with the tone of my voice. Boy, he was acting weird today.

"Hmm?"

"Nevermind. Can you pass me the clothes please?" I held my hand out, waiting for the pile of designer cloth to pop into my hand, but instead Edward passed me undergarments.

"Uh, What are these for?" I asked, cocking my eyebrows. Edward chuckled and leaned back on Alice's bed. He was obviously enjoying my reaction, because soon enough, he was laughing louder, trying to fight them off by rolling pointlessly on Alice's bed. He was starting to burst my eardrums with his mirth. I decided interrupting him would be my best bet, that way no one would come up here and see me almost naked, and my eardrums would stay intact.

"What?! What's so funny?! What are these for?!" I demanded, he closed his mouth a single chuckling trying to break through before he answered me.

"Well," His voice evened out into the satin voice I remembered. "You're…'under-wear' seems to be ripped, and if you want to stay comfortable with me for the rest of the week-end, I suggest you put them on." Blankly, I stared at him, trying to find reason in his little lecture. He smiled back up and me, innocent eyes gleaming. I sighed, taking the articles.

"I still don't see what's funny." I murmured, it was followed by a few quiet profanities before walking into the bathroom.

"Where are you going? He asked, grabbing onto my hand.

"Uh, I'm getting changed." I simply said, tearing my hand away from him. I looked at him sarcastically, noticing his little pout. Oh god, he wanted me to undress in front of him. I was sad to say this, but I didn't really want anyone seeing me without clothes today. I really didn't feel to well. I wanted to sleep really bad, the feeling of comfort inside my pale blankets were the only thing going to calm me. I walked into the bathroom, grabbing the jeans and t-shirt along the way. I changed while Edward sat on Alice's bed, confused.

"Hey Alice!" I greeted, walking downstairs with Edward latched onto my waist. Alice jumped up, skipping over to the stairway. She looked excited, but I had to say Edward looked the opposite. Though, he _was_ glad he got to technically, 'dress' me, the sullen look on his face; the one that depressed me so often, took over. I hated that face, it reminded me of all the times I seen him hurt, and it made me want to rip my smile off, and replace it with his frown. Yes, I could handle being without a mouth for a while.

"Hey Bella!" Alice was continuing to jump up and down. Her pixie face was lit up, brightened a little like wet stone. The top layer of her spiky hair was put into a pair of pig-tails, and the rest of the spiky fell around her face, shaping the shining face. She wore a dress, as normal, that was knee-length and a pitch black. She looked unbelievable, even for Alice. It must have been some kind of special occasion I didn't know about because all the other Cullens were dressed up, except for Edward, but I didn't really notice. It was hard to take your eyes off his face.

"Why is everyone, so fancy? I feel plain." I drew my eyes to my jeans and t-shirt, feeling a little disappointed with myself. That's probably why Alice wanted me to change, not because the robe was ugly. Sneaky Alice.

"Edward didn't tell you?" Rosalie innocently sneered. A rumble vibrated in Edward's chest; a growl. He jerked his head to look straight into her eyes.

"Rose, don't." He growled through clenched teeth. Rosalie flipped her blonde hair before giggling. Edward continued to growl.

"Don't what?! Edward! I want to know!" I exclaimed, stamping my foot. Emmett started roaring of laughter, shaking the whole room. Jasper leaned back chuckling silently to myself.

"We are expecting a visitor, Bella." Carlisle interrupted. He walked in through the back door, smiling. Esme gracefully stepping in behind him, a smile on her face as well. Carlisle was buttoning up the top button on his shirt and Esme brushed off an invisible speck off her pants.

"Who?"

"She's like us, and you might have heard of her before." Carlisle was stalling, everyone else backed him up with nods.

"Who?" I repeated, Carlisle sighed, looking at Edward. With one quick moment I saw Edward nod. I hoped for something minor, but prepared to except the worst.

"It's Tanya." I could feel my heart stopping.

--  
**Buahaha!**

**Sorry for the SHORTNESS and my SLOWNESS! I really am, I've been busy and school is starting so I won't be able to update as often. And I have swimming on Fridays, and on Saturdays I have to swim again to my chapter will be really slow. And I'm terribly sorry for that.**

**I will repeat myself, I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SHORT, AND** **I'M SORRY THAT IT SUCKS! Sorry! Omlouvat se! Desole! Gomenasai! Lo Sentimos! ИЗВИНИТЕ! That's sorry in every lanuage that I can type.**

**I'm not asking for any amount of reviews this time, but please review. I like reviews! They are my frien****ds!**

**Oh, and my writing is starting to stop sucking. I read a lot and I spend a lot of time at Chapters because it's like my second home. Starbucks….Mmmmmm….**

**Thanks for everyone who did review and read!**

**Oh there's going to be a poll on my Profile and take it to reveal the outcome!**

**I now have a really strange one-shot and if you read it...I'll thank you lots, and tell you that you rock!**

**Thanks again, to everyone who helps me, oh and give me some ideas if you can, :) Thanks!**

**Ashley-Sugar**


	7. Tanya!

"Special" Surprise

"**Special" Surprise**

**Disclaimer: If I was Stephenie Meyer, I'd be incredibly famous and rich…plain and simple.**

**I think, I might take a little break from the computer, considering school's starting and I need good grades so I'll pass…**

**  
And I'd like to remind you reviews and Ideas are amazingly loved! I had to come up with Tanya on my own….**

**Sorry I haven't updated lately!**

**Oh yeah, and at chapter 10 the story is over, Sorry, but I don't want to drag out a original one-shot out any longer…I'll start to bore you, :) **

**  
Thanks for all your reviews, I love when people send me them…they make me feel fuzzy.**

--Last time--

"We are expecting a visitor, Bella." Carlisle interrupted. He walked in through the back door, smiling. Esme gracefully stepping in behind him, a smile on her face as well. Carlisle was buttoning up the top button on his shirt and Esme brushed off an invisible speck off her pants.

"Who?"

"She's like us, and you might have heard of her before." Carlisle was stalling; everyone else backed him up with nods.

"Who?" I repeated, Carlisle sighed, looking at Edward. With one quick moment I saw Edward nod.

"It's Tanya."

"Tanya?" I gasped, surprised and unbelievably worried. Tanya had a crush on Edward. Edward loves me. Then, she decides to make a random visit? I know Edward said that he told her she was nothing more than a friend, but I told Mike the same thing and still, he hangs around hoping that I'll run towards him, with a warm smile, ready to accept and embrace his love.

Basically, I was thinking Tanya is Edward's Mike Newton. Except, Tanya was probably more appealing to others…

"Yes, Bella. Tanya." Carlisle simply said, unaffected by my shocked face, or the uneven tone of my voice. I panicked, turning to Edward immediately, and he himself looked pretty worried. Maybe he didn't want to deal with Tanya. Or maybe he had a partial idea of why she was coming here from Alice.

'_I hope it isn't anything I should be worried about. It isn't! I'm just being too… worrisome?'_ Even my own thoughts were starting to confuse me.

"Don't worry Bella. It's okay." Jasper said to me, while trying to even out his smile. He sent a dozen shocks of calm towards me. Unfortunately to me, it didn't help too much. It kept away anxious thoughts for a few seconds before they whooshed back into my veins, overwhelming me. I couldn't help but feel a little bit bad for Jasper, who had to feel the same way I did. I could tell he was a little uncomfortable with my feelings, they weren't the best. Sure, Sure, there was a bunch of others in the premises that were adequately normal, but I could oddly tell mine and Edward's feelings were driving Jasper out of whack.

"When are you expecting her?" I asked, looking a bit nervous although I was still pretty confident in my idea. Edward scratched the back of his head for no reason, then, Carlisle sighed, going into action again.

"Honestly, I'm not sure Bella. Alice was the one who foresaw it. If anyone of us should know it would be Alice." I whipped my head toward the petit vampire who pursed her lips in frustration, and slowly shook her head, hair whipping softly around her face. She pouted, leaning on Jasper. She too, was most likely anxious for Tanya's arrival. I still had to know a few things first though. I sorted them out in my head for the few minutes of silence when Esme spoke up.

"I have an idea!" She gushed. "Why don't we all get ready before she comes? Now, Bella's ready, but what about the rest of us?! C'mon!" Esme beamed, gleaming her teeth at us. I wasn't sure if anyone else seen it, but a glint of anger shone in her eyes, frightening me a bit. All of her 'children' nodded, grabbing their lovers, before gracefully gliding up the steps. I felt a bit more relaxed as Edward led me to his room on the third floor. It was comforting knowing Edward was holding my waist, but the woes I had over Tanya still remained, shaking my head. We walked in silence, I only tripped twice due to Edward strong hold on me, It was an accomplishment. When I couldn't stand it any longer, I started whining.

"What could ever be wrong?" Edward softly said to me, refusing to ignore the high-pitched moans escaping from my mouth. I triumphed, leaning my head on his arm. He was still as cold as ever, and it comforted my burning hot face. He placed a cold hand on my cheek, cooling it immediately. A chuckle escaped from his throat.

"What?!" I asked, suddenly alarmed by his small laugh. He rolled his golden eyes, moving his hand to the bottom of my chin.

"Nothing, love. It's just that your face is so hot, and your cheeks are bright red." A cool thumb brushed against the burning blood inside of my cheeks, and soon a moment passed, then we were back in Edward's room. It was a little messy from the ordeal earlier, but still cleaner than my own. His couch was a bit slanted, and it had been pushed on with such force a bit of a hole was occurring, but Edward didn't seem to mind that. We planted ourselves down on the couch, awkwardly in silence. Edward leaned back casually, starting to hum and unfamiliar melody. Another song he wrote. It sounded kind of dark, but that didn't matter, even darkness could be lightened up with that sound he was making. The velvet notes slipping through his lips. It was lovely.

"What's that song?" I asked, breaking the awkwardness. He smiled, leaning forward.

"I don't honestly know. One day I was just practicing with the piano and it came into my head. Do you like it?"

I nodded. "Yes, it's lovely."

I frowned at the emptiness of our conversation. I tried to keep a conversation going, but as always, it didn't prevail. Just the way I did when I was at the first day of school, I created a curtain of hair to cover up the tension in his room. Edward sighed, putting on new clothes. I wanted desperately to see what he was putting on, but my brain insisted I was to keep my head down and wait. Obediently, I looked down at my folded hands. After two very long minutes, Edward sat down again. I tumbled my eyes over, looking at a very similar outfit he had on, except it was in black. He chuckled, watching me as my face blew up into a bright red. He smiled, patting the cushion next to him. I noticed we were a third of a couch length away from each other before moving over. No wonder I felt a bit cold on the inside. I wasn't next to him.

I shuffled across the couch, reaching his outstretched arms. We sat there, until I saw Edward perk up. He tensed up, whipping his head towards the door.

"Wh-." He shushed me with a finger. I mumbled against it, watching his eyes continue to grow wide. Without a warning, I was thrown onto his back, swiftly being wisped downstairs. After we reached the destination, or the Cullens foyer, he grabbed onto my hand.

"You know, I really loved the warning you gave me." I sarcastically emphasized. Edward ignored me, rolling his eyes. I watched his face as he blankly stared out a window. His face started changing; it relaxed, then scrunched up, then he frowned.

"Uh, Edward? Who out there? Is it?" Edward nodded.

"She's about two minutes away. I can already hear her." I looked down, preparing myself or the possible answers of my dumb question.

"Why is Tanya coming here?" Edward frowned again.

"Why would you want to know?"

"'Cause, well, you know, I do." I couldn't justify myself in enough time. Edward loosened his grip on my hand before hugging me.

"Okay. Just wondering." Our conversation ended, and I knew that neither of us had any intention of starting it again. The awkwardness in the room reacted, and soon I found Jasper appearing behind us, balancing his light weight on our shoulders. He was smiling, shedding our weak feelings away, then, replacing them with a warm, fuzzy feeling.

"Hey!" He started. "I see you two are feeling better." –I noticed the sincere smile on my lips- "So, Edward, any updates? Alice is blanking." Jasper was looking upbeat, but by the grimace on Edward's face, he was thinking other wise. Edward, shook him off, placing his shoulder behind my back, and his arm back in it's usual place. Jasper continued with his innocent smile, watching in amusement as Edward rolled his eyes.

"She's going to be here soon. Alice should at least know that." Edward blankly replied.

"Yeah, she does. Just that you two were confusing me with your feelings and Alice could only focus on what I wanted to do. So, I fixed it."-He smirked- " For Alice of course." Edward sighed, pulling me closer into his embrace. A low growl fixed through his lips. Jasper smiled, showing his teeth this time, winking at Edward before flying out of the room. I raised an eyebrow, confused. _'Bella, you know what he was thinking. He wants to-." _I broke of the annoying voice in my head with a soft whisper.

"Okay." I blocked, dragging out the word. Edward chuckled, pulling _my_ face towards his. Our noses touched, his soft satin skin, my dumb human skin. He slid his hands on my cheekbones, holding my face up. A red crept up on me, invading my cheeks. He chuckled again, before bringing me into a kiss. I pulled my hands around his head, holding him, and the moment, before I'd break away. My mind blanked, but the eagerness so staying with him, my nose breathed for me. I couldn't stand being so far away, so a stepped closer until our bodies were touching. I tangled my hands through his hair, feeling so in place here.

A sudden opening of the door was out of reach of hearing. I continued on my merry way, in my own little world. Edward on the other hand, was not. He was more tense than usual, I greedily whined. I didn't want _this _to be over! He pushed me away, gasping. I opened my eyes, ready to object. But with one whoosh I noticed the reason Edward was tense. A unfamiliar strawberry blonde, stood in front of us with her mouth hung open.

"Tanya." Edward straightened his already perfect posture, and cleared his throat awkwardly. Tanya, sniffed, closing her mouth abruptly. She ground her teeth.

"Hello, _Edward._"

--

Another shitty chapter, Sigh.

If Jacob should come in, tell me in reviews and after 10 reviews, I'LL UPDATE! YAY!  
Sorry for the lateness again. This time, my computer died a couple of times and I lost my work, it sort of crashed once and I lost some more stuff, but I tried, it's been late and you owe this update to shaunna100 as always, you pushing me along, and every time we talk on MSN she tells me I should write, so thank her.

Sorry again. Desole, Gomenasai, Enschulligian, Ilo Siento! (That's all I'm energetic enough to look for.)

Ashley/Sugar


	8. Killer Barbie and Nutty Werewolf

**Special Surprise  
Disclaimer: If you're this far into the story, you should know.**

**Thanks to my reviewers that gave me ideas! I love you guys!**

**And yes, sadly, the story is going to end soon, DON'T WORRY!  
I'll write again.  
I promise you. :)**

**Now!**

**Last time**

**----  
**

A sudden opening of the door was out of reach of hearing. I continued on my merry way, in my own little world. Edward on the other hand, was not. He was more tense than usual, I greedily whined. I didn't want _this _to be over! He pushed me away, gasping. I opened my eyes, ready to object. But with one whoosh, and a quick vampiric movement, I noticed the reason Edward was tense. A unfamiliar strawberry blonde, stood in front of us with her mouth hung open.

"Tanya." Edward straightened his already perfect posture, and cleared his throat awkwardly. Tanya, sniffed, closing her mouth abruptly. She ground her teeth.

"Hello, _Edward._"

I was glad Tanya wasn't as beautiful as Rosalie, or I'd probably be dumped, no; ripped of my fate, by now. Nevertheless, she was gorgeous. She had blonde hair, almost pink, and golden eyes, like all The Cullen's. She wasn't pleased with Edward in such a position with me. Edward didn't care much of it, ignoring her hiss every time she'd saunter past me. He sometimes clutched tighter to my waist, growling softly. It had only been a few minutes since she got here, and I was already on the wrong terms with her, she pretty much hated me.  
All the Cullen's gathered in the large living room filling all open seats. Carlisle and Esme stood, a grin spread across their faces, and Edward and I took a seats open on the couch. But, to my disliking, Tanya sat next to Edward, her hand placed on his knee. He shook her off several times, but Tanya's persistence, much like Mike, just continued to make him even madder. Eventually, after a minute and everyone was downstairs, he gave up.

"Ah, Tanya. It's lovely to see you again!" Carlisle greeted, extending his hand so she could grab it. She softly placed it in for a few seconds, quickly returning the gesture. She returned her quick hand to Edward's knee. I heard s small rumble in his chest as she leaned softly on his other side. I put my hand on his chest, looking at his angry eyes with care. He swiftly gazed down, an immediate softness in the gold color.

"It's lovely to see you again." Esme smiled, nodding. Tanya flipped her hair, smiling.

"How long will you stay here?" Edward quickly asked. Tanya giggled tapping him lightly on the shoulder. Edward rolled his eyes. He wasn't interested in a typical girl and their flirting attempts. Well, that is if you define 'typical' as a bloodsucking vampire that lives in Alaska.

"Only for a few days. They need me back. They'll be a mess."-She darkly smiled- "They'll probably have human blood all over the floor." My eyes widened, my mouth opening slightly. How could she joke about murder! Wasn't it wrong! Tanya watched me in the corner of her eyes and giggled. "Of course, they wouldn't do such a thing. We are completely fine with that now." She said in the most matter-of-factly voice she had. I grumbled silently to myself. Tanya smiled again, standing up. She flipped around facing the two of us. The evil, torturing glint in her eyes alarmed me, and I could almost guess what she was going to ask to bring me a little further to an outburst.

"Edward,_ Bella_."-She sneered at my name- "I was wondering if it could be possible I spend time at your school for a few days. It would be lovely!" I opened my mouth to retort against her but Edward held up his hand. _'Bella, let's just let her._' He whispered. I nodded, clearly unhappy with his decision.

"It's fine with us" -Edward said- "ask Alice, it's her school too." Tanya flipped to Alice, a sweet innocent smile plastered on her flawless face. Alice glanced at me, watching my sneering face. It all illuminated when Edward smiled at her, she turned back to Tanya, slowly nodding. Edward smirked, pleased with her decision. Tanya jumped up beaming.

"Yay! I get to spend time with my friends!" She bent down hugging Edward, then skipping to Alice, embracing her lightly. She ignored me, covering her ignorance up by starting a conversation with Esme. I could tell I was going to have so much fun over the next few days. It was going to be just _lovely_.

----

My first night at Edward's wasn't as fun and relaxing as it was originally going to be. Tanya held on to Edward's right arm with dear life, his left arm rested around my hip. It felt natural there, completely normal, as life, my whole if his arm was destined to be there. It was lovely thinking about it. The thing that bothered me though, was how it looked natural for Tanya to be there too. Yes, of course, Edward didn't look pleased, but the way she slid into his arm was unbelievably right. All whole day was ruined because my mind was in overdrive.  
Not completely because of that though. Tanya taunted me all day. Whenever Edward left my side, she'd whisper of how Edward was strictly for _her_. Tanya walked past me whispering only loud enough for me to hear, "Edward's loves me more." My mind told me it was absurd, but my heart told me it was true. Edward _did _have no reason to love me. So, through all my discomfort, by Saturday night, I decided I should go home. Edward was pleaded me with his eyes, but the angry glare of Tanya pushed me on. I kissed Edward good-bye, walking out through his door. I wasn't ready to home, but that's where I was headed.

--

When I got home, Charlie, and the house, was in a mess. There was a pizza box on the floor, drink cans cluttered about the edge of the couches. The couches had cushions falling off, and I dare not speak about the kitchen. Without bothering to close the door, knowing it would be a great attention grabber, strolled inside, still bewildered by the mess, poking my head into the kitchen. The dust on the floor, and pile of unclean dishes, barely rinsed, drove me over the edge. I picked up the garbage before swiftly throwing it out, ready to lecture Charlie. I closed the front door; no, I slammed, the front door, glaring daggers at Charlie. He was a mess, _did he go to work like that?_

"Oh Bells!"-Charlie still watched the TV intently- "You're home." I growled, much like Edward does, going into an outburst.

"Dad! Why is it such a mess in here?! Sure, sure, you were having a 'game party' or whatever, but clean up please! I don't want to come home to this EVER again! Do you understand?!" I placed his can over a cup holder, fury in my eyes. I traveled to our visitor, blood draining from my face.

"Oh, Hi Billy." I timidly greeted. He chuckled, nodding.

"Is Jake here?" I asked. Billy looked up, confused.

"Isn't he with you?" I was raising my eyebrows at this point, puzzled.

"He went to Edward's to see you." Charlie added. That was all I heard before I rushed out the door. I flew into my truck, driving the key into the ignition before ramming onto the gas pedal. It was a miracle my truck was still working as I drove down the road.

"Aw man!" I whined, speeding, well, at least it's speeding for my truck, down the street.

----

When I reached the Cullens' again, the Rabbit was no where in sight. I guessed Jacob ditched it to make it quicker, which would be right before he started tearing himself into a werewolf. The thought of Jacob ripping himself apart still frightens me. I jogged to the front door of Edward's furiously trying to open it. I door finally opened, and I was pulled into a pair of cold arms.

"Bella! Finally! Calm Jacob down!" Alice pleaded, leading me into a room of angry voices.

---**Jacob**----

So, yeah. Maybe if Bella would have been there, I might've not almost had a heart attack when I saw Mr. Dazzling with the ditz. I mean, Killer Barbie over there might have been smarter. But what _really _pissed me off was how she latched onto the bloodsucker's arm. Why does Bells see in him anyway? He's cheating so why can't see just move on...I'm totally free…

But off that, I came to this house -which reeks- looking for Bella. And when I go through the trouble of turning into a werewolf, then changing back just to make myself decent, I find out that Bella skipped back home. Then, Mr. Fancy Pants Cullen came up to me and told me she went back home! What kind of crap is that?! He probably left out in the woods again, but this time he didn't even bother leaving, he just wanted to rip every piece or happiness she had left by being with this blonde. What. The. Hell. Right?

So then, I start yelling -I have short temper issues- at _Edward_, while he is rolling his eyes at me! I swear, if it wasn't for Bella, I'd rip him apart, beat the pieces thin, and then fry him in the biggest damn fire I could find. It's not too harsh.

So, I'm yelling at him, telling him everything I normally do, and I started shaking. I don't know why

I got that angry, but I did. Then, the little pixie comes in freaking out telling me to stop, about fifty times in a small high pitched but worried voice. Honestly, I don't think I would've killed him, now that I think of it. Still though, I **was **angry, so I pushed the mouse away, continuing to cause hearing damage. I started shaking more furiously, grabbing Edward's shirt. He held his breath, I don't know why he still continues to poison air, he doesn't deserve it! But, he hates my smell so he was disgusted with me, which is pretty funny because I deal with his smell every time I'm with Bella, and I barely complain, but he acts like a child and holds his damn breath! What. The. Hell, right?

But anyway, so I'm ready to punch him, and the little pixie jumps up, almost delighted like she's cheering me on and runs as fast as she can toward the door. I could hear her squeaky voice gush out something like "Hurry, Jacob's freaking out" all the way to the room we were in, the dining room.

I looked, seeing Bella's tired face emerge from the doorway. Her hair was strewn about her face, tangling in spots, her eyes, appearing bruised from lack of sleep. Although, even from lack of sleep, her eyes were wide and alert, watching my prepared fist. He looked so beautiful shocked, I didn't really want to move, but 'Tanya' or whatever her name is, comes and starts acting like she's a hero.

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" Bella and I both rolled our eyes. I'm glad she didn't believe this big pile of BS.

"Jake, let go of Edward. Please." Bella said, strolling over to me. I remembered why I was angry in the first place, going into my rant.

"Bella! You don't understand! He's cheating on you! I came here for you and he was with this chick! They were all snugly, so I thought of you and started to give him a talking to! He hasn't even tried to deny anything yet, well; at least I don't think he has…"

Bella sighed, shaking her head.

"Bells, you shouldn't be disappointed with me! Don't you even care that he was cheating on you? That should be your main worry. You know, your…b-…_boyfriend?_"

Bella giggled, and gave me a half hug, pulling my fingers off the bloodsucker's collar.

"Jake, this is Tanya. A friend of the Cullen family. She's only here for a while." Bella explained, walking over to Edward. He reacted by pulling her closer to him.

"_…and she's certainly __**not **__my girlfriend." _Edward sneered harshly. 'Tanya' gasped, looking away with angry eyes. That didn't end her persistence though, she growled, pushing Bella from Edward's arms. Revealing a loud growl from Edward.

I've been trying hat for a while now, getting the bloodsucker and Bella apart, and it never worked. Despite how much I hated, whatever her name was, I wanted just to tell her how useless it was to even try.

-----

**-Bella-**

After everything calmed down, Jacob decided to sit down and stop freaking out. He was still shaking a bit when I sat him down on the floor; Jake refused to use the Cullens' furniture, it was filthy or something, when quite frankly, it was clean, and definitely smelled nice.

I explained everything that happened to Jake….leaving out the lingerie and kissing. I still cared how he felt, even though he recently tried to punch Edward in the face…

I think Edward would have definitely gotten away if he was sure Jacob was going to hit him. That I knew.

"Jake?" I asked, leaning back in to the comfort of the Cullens' cushions.

"Yeah?" Jacob looked up, blinking once.

I had a mini epiphany. "Why did you decide to come to the Cullen's, when you knew I was going to be home soon?" Jake's face tightened, and he mumbled a few inaudible words. I had a feeling this had something to do with The Pack.

"Oh great, the werewolves decide to send a spy. What dirty animals. Eddie-puss, I thought you said that they trusted you?" Tanya was amused by mine and Jacob's, growls. Jacob got up, stomping to Tanya, pointing a finger in fury. Jacob's russet face was filled with a bright red, clearly showing he was not pleased. Right now, I wanted Jasper here, he might be able to calm Jacob Black down.

"Who are you to say, that _we_ are the one being animals?! Who the hell are you, to think like that!? You little bi…" Tanya's annoying little giggle erupted from her chest, sending Jacob into even more anger.

"What are you laughing at!? This is a serious matter! You have no idea how much I want to rip your head off right now! And you," Jacob shot a fast look at Edward. "You don't know how I want to get rid of you too! But I care about Bella. I'm not like you and holding onto any girl in a normal human heartbeat!"

"Ohmigosh! Leave me and my Edward alone! We have…**business** to attend to." Tanya hissed.

'_What did she just say? That Edward was…__**hers'**__? No way…'_

_'Bella! Bella! Do it now! Tell Jacob to rip her apart! She's stealing Edward away!'_

_'Bella, Bella, you can do it! Start a fire! Throw Tanya in it!'_

Out of the two fun ideas my brain came up with, I decided not to listen to them, and just put up with the abuse I was given. _'Besides,'_ my conscience decided. _'He loves you more.'_ I watched Jacob's face turn a brick red despite the russet colour. He started to shake, the shivers rippling all over his body. As a reaction, I grabbed his hand, looking him straight in the eyes. He noticed my stare and took a deep breath, diminishing the trembles.

"I'll let that one slide. But, if I _ever_ see you in a dark alley-"

"Jacob." I sternly warned.

He turned his gaze back to Tanya, punching his hand to show his anger. He sat back down, acting like a jealous little child who just got a new sibling. His glare was mocked by Tanya who whispered something inaudible. I ignored it by snuggling into Edward arm.

----------------

"Edward, why doesn't Tanya give up on you?" I asked once I got back that night.

Charlie was in bed, snoring quite loudly. Billy and Jacob left shortly after Jacob and I returned. Billy gave Jacob countless questioning glances, only to get the answer of a soft sigh, and sad eyes. Billy knew all about this. I couldn't help but feel jealous of Charlie who was just enjoying his life, not a complication, just pure joy.

Edward looked at me from the rocking chair, a smirk on his face.

"Why doesn't Mike Newton ever give up on you?" He asked, playfully. I gave him my best un-impressed look, trying to hide the tiny laughter that tried to break through the solitude of my face. He smiled my favourite smile, and sauntered over to me. I gave in, embracing him with grief. He cured it by kissing my hair softly.

"Don't worry, everything will get better. It's only for a little while. I will try not to lead her to a rampage, alright?"

"Sure." I plainly replied. He knew I still wasn't pleased judging by the sigh her heaved out. I looked up and caught onto his gold eyes, the pleaded drove me over the edge.

"Fine. I'll sleep on it. Okay?" A satisfactory smile appeared on the lips I loved so very much. He led me to my sheets, laying me in their warmth. After a good-night kiss and a usual humming of my favourite Lullaby, I found myself drifted into a deep sleep.

------  
**Me**

**-----  
**

I suck.

Officially.

First, this is incredibly LATE, and the suckage and awkwardness of it astounds me. I spent so long with this because I had an idea in my head, then, I would have to go somewhere, then I'd forget what the amazing idea was.

And then there was that time…..where I did go on the computer at all. It was due to homework and life in general but still.

I will probably re-write this, and give me tips on how to fix it. Please?

Anyway, please don't be TOO harsh. Pretty please?

Ashley.

AfterEdit: I'm writing a little something in time for Christmas called "A Cullen Christmas" If you don't wanna read it, I'm not telling you to just giving you a heads up in-case you do.


End file.
